DOUBT
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Un jour, un loup s'infiltra dans un groupe de lapins. Les lapins qui igonraient qui était le loup décidèrent d'exécuter un à un tous ceux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la bête. C'est d'un jeu inspiré de cette histoire que nous allons parler maintenant...
1. Prologue

**Bien Bien Bien, alors me revoici dans une nouvelle intrigue un peu gore, c'est le cas de le dire, mais je ne vais pas vous en dévoiler plus pour le moment, prenez ce chapitre comme une bande annonce à une futur fic.**

**Déclaration1: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, le principe de l'histoire non plus, il appartien à Yoshiki Tonogai du manga DOUBT que je recommande aux amateurs de gore. Le résumé est le résumé qu'il y a dans le livre, je ne l'ai donc pas fait, ( whou la grosse plagière...)  
****( vol.1 et 2 dispo en français sinon vous faites comme tout le monde, en anglais, mais je vous rassure, y a pas besoin d'être bon pour comprendre, les dessins parlent d'eux même. lol)**

**Déclaration2: le rating M risque d'être utile c'est surtout pour le caractère très violent des scenes à venir et pour la fin. Bien évidement les persos de KH au rendez vous sinon c'est pas drole, alors est ce que vous allez trouvez qui est le loup...?**

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

* * *

**_The Liar Must Die_**

« …Et surtout ne manquez pas la sortie dès demain de notre nouveau jeux, « Final Fantasy Crisis Core ».

-Tu vas y aller Riku? Demanda la mère du jeune homme qui était en train de mettre la table alors que la télé diffusait la publicité.

-Je ne sais pas. Sa voix paraissait vide comme si il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est à cause de se qui est arrivé à Marluxia? Voyant que son fils ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se douta qu'elle venait de toucher le point sensible. Allons mon garçon, je suis sûre que c'était un accident. Tu n'y es pour rien, même si tu avais été avec lui tu n'aurais pas put le sauver.

-Si j'avais été avec lui jamais on ne serait aller là et il serait pas… il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise, cachant son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de calmer le mal qui le tenait.

-Chéri, calme toi. Elle attrapa sa tête et la serra près de sa poitrine. Si Marluxia est mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu devrais y aller demain, ça te changerai les idées. Appelle Sora et Roxas et je veux que tu reviennes demain avec ce jeu à la maison.

Elle essaya par la suite de réconforter son fils qui pleurait le décès de l'un de ses amis les plus proches qu'il avait retrouvé lui-même dans un parc après avoir été sauvagement agressé et torturé puis laissé agoniser sûrement pendant des heures sans que personne ne l'entende. Depuis, Riku avait été choqué et ne sortait plus de chez lui, n'arrivant plus à parler à personne d'autre que sa mè devait être une bonne idée de sortir avec les autres, Marluxia voulait tellement jouer à ce jeu… une bonne occasion pour lui de se divertir.

Il monta dans sa chambre le temps que sa mère finisse de préparer le repas et appela Sora, son petit copain pour lui donner rendez vous le lendemain devant le magasin. Il lui proposa à l'argenté de contacter Roxas et Axel par la même occasion. Il laissa donc son petit ami pour appeler Axel qui accepta avec joie et Roxas qui proposa au jeune homme de faire venir sa copine, Kairi qui devait aller faire des courses avec sa meilleure amie Naminé.  
Il ne vit aucune raison de refuser, il devait se changer les esprits alors quoi de mieux que d'avoir tous ses amis auprès de lui.

Ils convinrent de l'heure à laquelle ils se rejoindraient devant le centre commercial puis programmèrent le reste de leur journée. Alors que tout était organisé pour le lendemain, Riku se laissa tomber sur son lit, en repensant à son ami, si il avait été là… mais qu'Est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans un endroit pareil? Il lui avait demander de venir en plus mais il avait refusé. Quel abruti il faisait.

Si seulement il avait été là, Marluxia ne serait pas mort…

* * *

**Voilà le décor est posé, maintenant reste à savoir se qu'il va se passer et surtout si vous voulez savoir la suite.**

**Bye Bye! Review?**


	2. Introduction

**Alors je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est court et ce n'est pas pour rien:**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic de cette manière( ne pas avoir mes documents prets à être publiés en réserve) se qui veux dire que je vais écrire au jour le jour et je ne l'ai jamais fait alors soyez indulgents si je ne suis pas dans les temps. Ce chapitre sera court mais je vous promets que ce sera le dernier aussi court, c'est que je ne vois pas comment commencer autrement. **

**Donc merci pour les reviews **

**NamMisa: Et bien y en a qui ont de la chance dit moi. Si tous mes fantasmes sur les cross-Over se réalisaient, ce serait un gros bordel je te le dis lol.**

**la-meutriere-barbare: Ha ha tu verras bien... c'est que le début certes mais j'espere que je verrais la fin de cette fic ( heureusement que j'ai deja la trame et le/la coupable et les raisons qui font que cette fic peut voir le jour)**

* * *

Le jour J, Riku se retrouva devant le centre commercial avec Sora à attendre Roxas, Kairi et Namine qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Axel arriva à son tour et ils purent se rendre dans le magasin pour enfin pouvoir aller acheter ce jeu vidéo.  
Une fois la galerie marchande dévalisée par les filles, les cd et DVD acheté pour les garçons, ils allèrent s'assoire dans un bar pour se reposer un peu. Les discussions à propos de leur vacances faisaient rire tout le monde, mais malgré ça, Riku repensait toujours à ce qui était arrivé à Marluxia, ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit copain.

-Riku? Tu vas bien? Tu es tout pale et tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure.

-Non, c'est rien, je pense à un truc.

-Laisse moi deviner c'est Marluxia. Demanda le châtain qui savait très bien à quel point ils étaient proches, à un tel point que certaine fois Riku trouvait des excuses bidons pour s'échapper de ses bras pour aller avec son ami.

Il avait eu des doutes au départs sur eux, il était probable que Riku est trompé Sora. Pourtant malgré toutes les occasions qu'il aurait eu de le faire, jamais il ne fit la moindre infidélité au jeune homme. Axel se rapprocha de Riku et passa son bras autour de son épaule et lui demanda de se détendre, avouant que lui aussi était atrocement touché, il rappela à son ami le caractère du jeune défunt: Joyeux, joueur, malicieux, farceur… jamais il n'aurait souhaité les voir le pleurer comme ils étaient en train de le faire. Naminé se leva et alla derrière l'argenté et posa ses mains sur ses yeux et lui demanda de chercher une image claire de lui en train de sourire et de rire pour chasser ses horribles images. Malgré les mains de la jeune fille, son visage s'éclairci visiblement.

Roxas fit signe à Sora et au roux de le suivre aux toilettes alors que les filles restèrent en compagnie du jeune homme qui recommençait à sourire.  
Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Roxas commença:

-Vous savez que c'est lui qui a trouvé son corps? Il a dû être choqué. C'est normal qu'il ne se sente pas bien. Arrêtez de le forcer à sourire si il a envie de pleurer c'est son droit.

-Enfin Roxas, tu veux pas non plus qu'on le laisse déprimer toute la journée?

-Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il a dû être choqué. C'est normal qu'il y repense.

-Roxy. Axel s'approcha du blond et lui dit alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. En tant qu'ami on doit le protéger tu n'es pas d'accord? Le blond se dégagea et sortit des toilettes pour que Sora et Axel se retrouvent face à face, l'air incrédule. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait? Ils retournèrent avec les filles pour pouvoir continuer de discuter et s'expliquer avec Roxas quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'était plus là.

-Il est rentré chez lui. Je sais pas se que vous lui avez dit, mais ça n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir. Kairi est partie avec lui. Informa Naminé qui était resté avec Riku à qui il avait donner l'ordre d'empêcher les autres de le suivre.

Finalement après que l'après-midi se soit terminée assez spécialement, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux et Riku en profita pour aller aux toilettes laver ses mains qui étaient pleines de glace, gentiment répartie par Kairi qui avait une envie de jouer folle avant que son petit copain ne vint la calmer. Il frotta pour enlever le sucre qui commençait à coller désagréablement.  
Alors qu'il frottait, il leva la tête et vit une silhouette dans son dos, il se tourna et supposa que c'était un homme encapuchonné dans un long mentaux noir qui ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose, il se tourna pour partir, trouvant cet « homme », puisque étant dans les toilettes réservé à se sexe, légèrement angoissant et voir même…

Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à un autre mot, que l'homme le frappa avec une telle violence qu'il perdit connaissance dans les toilettes.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, alors est ce que vous avez deja des idées sur qui peut être cette silhouette et attention, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. **

**Vraiment dites moi comme ça si je vois que ça devient trop évident, j'opère quelque petits changements niak niak niak. **

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Well well well, alors voilà la suite, ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais toujours un peu court et pour cause, la semaine prochaine je pars en Pologne avec le lycée ( ouais je sais c'est pas très astucieux de partir avec les vagues de froid, mais bon...) et donc je ne serais pas là alors pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter, je vous donne un nouveau chapitre en attendant.**

**S.E.E.S: Ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras pas besoin de les avoir lu pour comprendre se qui se passe en revanche ça risque de t'aider à comprendre les lieux que tu connaîtras déjà et surtout je ne te gâcherais pas la fin, n'essaye pas d'identifier les persos aux originaux: Riku=Yû par exemple. le/la coupable du manga ne sera pas forcément le/la coupable chez moi... alors je te laisse apprécier et retrouver les petits clins d'oeil fait au manga.**

* * *

****

la-meutriere-barbare

: Désolé pas d'AkuRoku, c'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est juste que pour le déroulement de la fic j'avais besoin de quelques chose pas très important mais il le fallait quand même pour que ça fasse bien alors désolé, pas de Roxas et Axel qui se font des bisous, déjà que Sora et Riku ne s'en font pas beaucoup... est ce que ça serait trahir mes intentions envers Riku?

**Nema: Comme pour la-meutriere-barbare, pas d'AkuRoku et oui, je sais c'est comme ça. C'est dûr la vie... en revanche, petite surprise( je te mets la fin du com' à la fin, pour pas te gâcher la surprise.)**

Il faisait froid, l'air était humide. Il était sûrement encore dans les toilettes, vu l'odeur de rat mort qui lui chatouillait aux les narines… il se releva et eu mal à la tête, il se rappela de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'avait frappé, que c'était il passé entre ce moment et son réveil?  
Riku ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas les toilettes du centre commercial, mais une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout était gris, les murs étaient salles et de part et d'autre on pouvait voir de l'eau s'infiltrer dans les coins, le sol ne semblait pas propre non plus, il ne s'agissait que de béton, comme dans une usine.  
Tout lui faisait penser à une usine désaffectée, les grilles d'évacuation d'eau sur le sol, les différents conduits utiles au chauffage et à l'irrigation des canalisations visible une peu partout sur le plafond plutôt bas pour une usine.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait comportait deux porte, il s'approcha de la plus proche des deux, posa délicatement sa main dessus, il abaissa la poignée avec une lenteur extrême, mais quand il arriva au maximum, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clef. Il alla vers l'autre qu'il trouva ouverte, il passa un coup d'œil discret et vit Sora allongé sur le sol, inconscient, il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta vers lui pour savoir si il était encore en vie et pour se sentir un peu moins seul.

D'ailleurs, il ne compris pas pourquoi le jeune homme était là avec lui dans cet endroit. Il se pencha vers lui et vérifia si il respirait encore, une fois fait il essaya de le réveiller avec douceur. Se qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se redressa et regarda son amant en posant sa main sur sa tête, manifestement, il avait été lui aussi assommé, alors Riku qui savait se qu'il ressentait le pris dans ses bras et le réconforta, pris d'une soudaine panique quand au lieu où il se trouvait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi il était là. Étaient ils seuls? Y avait il d'autre personne?

L'argenté savait que si il était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Sora il se sentirait plus en sécurité, dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, c'était à lui de protéger le plus jeune, se qui ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et bien plus humide, en revanche, l'odeur qu'il avait sentit jusque là était bien plus forte. La porte par laquelle Riku était entrée s'ouvrit un peu plus et ils virent une main maladroite chercher un interrupteur qui était dans leur champs de vision. Ils reconnurent la main de Roxas grâce à ses bracelets noirs et blancs, la lumière fut dans la salle alors que le blond entra et regarda sur sa gauche pour y trouver ses deux amis assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Riku leva les yeux vers Roxas tout en gardant Sora dans ses bras en boule et fut pris d'une vision horrible de quelque chose que Roxas ne devait absolument pas voir. Mais le blond se rendit compte de la mine de son ami alors il eu pour reflex de se retourner pour voir se qui se trouvait dans son dos pour effrayer son ami au point de le faire devenir aussi pâle qu'un linge et de ne plus pouvoir cligner des yeux. Il voulut mettre en garde son ami, mais il était trop tard.  
Prévoyant la réaction du garçon, le plus âgé retint le visage de son petit ami tout en lui bouchant les oreilles.

Roxas hurla de terreur, de dégoût et surtout de peine. Sa colère était immense et à ce moment là, dans sa tête tous les sentiments se mêlèrent, la colère, la haine, la peur aussi. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux sans plus bouger, alertant ainsi son ami qui était resté derrière lui. Riku demanda à Sora:

-On va sortir de la pièce, quoi qu'il arrive n'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, d'accord?

-Pou… pourquoi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Roxas… je l'ai entendu crier qu'Est-ce qu'il a?

-Rien, rien il va bien. Fait se que je te dis.

Ils se levèrent, passèrent derrière le jeune homme qui était face au mur opposé à celui où se trouvait le couple, par précaution, Riku posa ses mains sur les yeux de Sora et une fois sortit, il lui demanda de rester là, debout dans la salle et qu'il allait revenir. Sora resta au milieu de la pièce, bien plus lumineuse que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne bougea pas, il écouta seulement, il entendit les pas de Riku sur le sol puis sa voix qui semblait essayer de réconforter le blond. Qu'Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit? Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une porte automatique que l'on déverrouille. Il ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire, Riku lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation et il n'avait pas le droit de retourner dans la salle d'à côté. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle pour qu'il ne puisse pas le regarder? Ce ne devait pas être une surprise joyeuse vue la façon dont Riku lui avait parler, la façon dont Roxas avait crié… et cette porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, il entendit le grincement des gonds et ouvrit les yeux et vit avec joie le visage d'Axel entre la porte et le mur, il fut content de voir que le jeune homme était là. Il rentra et le châtain pu voir Naminé accrochée au bras du jeune homme, complètement terrorisée.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce avec Sora, puis Riku sortit de l'autre pièce avec Roxas qui regardait par terre, complètement choqué, fixant un point sans cligner des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Axel se risqua à demander:

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? On est où?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est pas un endroit rassurant.

-Où est Kairi? Demanda la blonde. Riku ouvrit grand les yeux, Roxas s'effondra et Sora compris, il se tourna et entra dans la pièce, à sa suite Naminé et Axel.

Ils découvrirent avec horreur le corps de la jeune fille, pendue, un bâton en fer dans le ventre, les mains attachées, pleines de sangs. Ses jambes sans vie pendaient dans le vide à 1m du sol alors que l'une d'entre elle saignait, accompagnant le sang s'écoulant de son estomac dans une grande flaque de sang sur le sol.  
À la vue de la jeune fille, Axel ressortit de la salle, sa main sur la bouche pour retenir une envie de vomir, Naminé s'effondra sur le sol aux pieds de Sora qui ne bougeait plus le moindre membre, sa meilleure amie était pendue devant lui, au dessus d'une flaque de sang. Maintenant il comprenait d'où venait l'odeur de charogne qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure et la raison du crie du blond.  
Alors qu'ils allaient retourner dans la salle d'à côté, le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna.  
Ils se regardèrent, Sora entre la première salle et celle où se trouvait son amie.

-Il est hors de question que je la touche. Repris Axel.

-Idem. Repris Sora. Riku se leva et alla dans la salle pour prendre le téléphone dans la poche de son jeans.

Il le prit et y lut: « Rabbit Doubt. Start! ».

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda l'argenté? En essayant quand même d'appeler des secours pour qu'on vienne les aider mais malheureusement, la communication ne marchait que dans le sens des réceptions.

-Rabbit Doubt? C'est un jeu sur téléphone, il y a un loup parmi un groupe de lapins. Le loup est le seul à connaître la solution du jeu, il sème la pagaille chez les lapins et pour gagner il faut démasquer le loup. Dit une voix dans le dos de tous les autres qui étaient à présent dans la salle avec Kairi. Ils se tournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la voix et ils furent surpris.

-ZEXION?

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé ici. Roxas se jeta sur lui, le renversant et cherchant à l'étrangler.

-C'est toi qui a tué Kairi! C'est toi!

-Roxas arrête. Axel et Riku essayèrent de dégager le jeune intellectuel pour qu'il puisse respirer.

-C'est lui qui a tué Kairi, c'est lui, c'est le seul qui aurait pu le faire, il était pas avec nous quand on était au centre et d'un coup il apparaît comme par magie et vous allez me dire qu'il n'y est pour rien?

Axel referma sa poigne un peu plus violement sur les bras du plus jeune qui se débattait pour aller régler son compte au jeune homme.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi.

-Pourtant si on est bien tous d'accord, le « loup » est l'un d'entre nous? Supposa Sora.

-C'est le message que veux véhiculer ce téléphone . Déclara Zexion.

-Comment Est-ce que tu es entré? Demanda Riku qui se souvenait pourtant que la porte était fermée quand il avait essayer de l'ouvrir pour la première fois.

-La porte était ouverte.

-Elle était fermée quand je me suis réveillé.

-C'est moi qui l'ai ouverte, j'ai entendu crier alors j'ai cherché un interrupteur et j'ai posé ma main sur ce truc. Il montra la porte et une machine qui ressemblait à un mécanisme d'ouverture qui se trouvait des deux côté de la porte. Il repassa sa main gauche sur l'écran puis le bruit du déverrouillage se fit entendre et il était écrit sur l'écran, OPEN.

Riku passa sa main devant mais rien ne se passa, aucun bruit, rien. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et y vit un code barre. Ce devait être ça, en palpant le mur, il avait du passer sur la machine et déverrouiller le système qui avait lu son code barre.  
Tous cherchèrent le leur. Ainsi, tous avaient un code caché quelque part sur la peau.

Celui de Sora se trouvait sous sa poitrine, Naminé en avait un sur l'épaule, Roxas trouva le sien sur sa cheville et Riku en bas de son dos, aux creux des reins.

Ils essayèrent tous leur code sur la machine qui ne réagissait qu'à celui d'Axel. Après s'être mis d'accord, il décidèrent de ne pas fermer la porte et de sortir pour aller explorer les lieux, tous ensemble sans se quitter.

-C'est une idée stupide, moi je préfère encore rester ici. Déclara Roxas.

-Au contraire, Zexion à raison, si on est tous ensemble, le loup aura plus de difficulté pour tuer l'un d'entre nous. Le seul que ça arrange d'être isolé c'est le loup. Repris Sora. Si tu restes seul, tu seras le prochain sur sa liste.

-Très bien, comme ça je l'aurais en face de moi et je pourrais le butter.

-Roxas tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on va y arriver, Demanda Axel. Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie avant que le tueur ne face une nouvelle victime.

-Ouais, mais lui il a un avantage, il connaît les lieux, et si on a tous un code, c'est qu'il y a d'autre portes. Déclara Naminé qui était encore sous le choc et complètement apeurée.

-Il faut qu'on fasse un repérage des lieux. Proposa Zexion.

-Arrête de nous donner des ordres.

-Roxas, maintenant tu te calmes. Repris Riku. On va rester tous groupé et on va voir où on est. Il ne faut pas qu'on ouvre de porte sans l'accord des autres. Le moindre de nos choix peut être décisif.

Tous s'accordèrent pour dire que le jeune homme avait raison. Alors ils sortirent et se trouvèrent devant une cage d'escalier complètement rouillée. Il faisait encore plus froid et le noir qui régnait dans l'endroit n'aidait en rien leur découverte.

Le sentiment d'être dans une usine désaffecté leur sauta tous aux yeux, les murs étaient en béton et semblaient tout aussi humide que dans la salle où se trouvait Kairi. Naminé s'agrippa au bras d'Axel comme elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire depuis son réveille alors que celui-ci suivait lentement le petit groupe, avançant à tâtons dans le noir pour ne pas louper une marche.

Une fois en bas, ils cherchèrent près de la cage un interrupteur qui pourrait miraculeusement allumer tout l'entrepos, à supposer qu'il y ait de la lumière dans cet endroit. Zexion trouva l'interrupteur après quelques secondes de recherche et réjouit tout le monde qui commençait à avoir moins peur dans le noir, puisqu'au moins, à présent, ils pouvaient y voir à plus d'un mètre.

Les lieux étaient exactement pareille partout où ils posaient les yeux. En bas des escaliers se trouvait un grand espace vide où l'on pouvait se réfugier sous les escaliers puis un couloir, il semblait faire trois mètres de large et comportait 5 portes. Zexion les examina une par une et détermina approximativement la dimension de chaque pièce. Il constata que la première porte était froide comparée aux autres, il supposa donc que de l'air devait s'en échapper et qu'il y aurait sûrement une porte ou une fenêtre, il proposa de l'ouvrir mais Roxas montra son désaccord une fois de plus:

-Pourquoi Est-ce que c'est toi qui déciderait de quelle porte on ouvrerait? Si tu sais là quelle il faut ouvrir c'est que c'est forcément toi le loup!

-Roxas, tes accusations ne sont pas fondées. Comment Est-ce que tu peux dire ça?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'il nous impose une porte, qu'il soit le seul à ne pas avoir été avec nous quand on était au centre commercial?

-Si il est là c'est qu'il y a forcément un point commun entre nous tous. Expliqua Naminé. Même si ils cherchaient bien, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment quels liens ils pouvaient avoir.

Riku sortait avec Sora, il a toujours bien connu Kairi et elle avait même refusé de sortir avec lui pour aller avec Roxas . Naminé était la meilleure amie de la jeune fille et comme leur rapports étaient très bon, elle restait souvent avec eux, Axel était dans sa classe et Zexion dans celle de Sora. Il était vrai que Zexion était le seul à ne pas être un ami proche voir intime, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi tuer Kairi et les amener ici? Il devait sûrement être une victime que le tueur se plaisait à voir souffrir avec les autres pendant cette longue agonie psychologique.

Mais alors quelle était la vrai raison de leur venue ici? Seul le loup le savait, maintenant restait à le démasquer sans se faire tuer mais le comportement de Roxas commençait à inquiété les autres au point de vue de la sécurité.

Pour en revenir à leur problème de porte se fut Naminé qui trancha et qui leur indiqua de choisir la porte la plus au fond, pour elle la sortie devait plus se trouvée aux extrémités du bâtiment et non pas là où Zexion l'avait proposé. Après s'être mis d'accord, Zexion utilisa son code pour ouvrir la porte.

Dans la salle, il ne faisait pas aussi froid que dans le reste du bâtiment, comme si elle était chauffée en revanche si l'atmosphère était plus chaude ce ne voulait pas dire chaleureuse. Elle ressemblait à une salle d'autopsie, tout les instruments utiles aux opérations chirurgicales se trouvaient dans des baquets pleins de poussière, une armoire remplie de produits qu'il ne valait mieux pas toucher, Dieu savaient si ils n'avaient pas été empoisonné, dans un coin se trouvait un lit d'où pendait des sangles en cuir noires. Juste à côté une chaise avec de sangles elle aussi était déchirée et les coupures par lesquelles on voyait sortir la mousse du fauteuil semblait moisi.

Sur le sol, du verre cassé et des seringues étaient dispersées comme si une violente bataille avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. Une odeur forte d'aseptique envahissait les narines de chacun, leur piquant même les yeux.

Axel remarqua de la lumière qui sortait de derrière un rideau, il fit signe aux autres leur intimant de venir voir se qui pouvait se trouver derrière.

Ils s'approchèrent et virent une chaise et un bureau rempli d'écran d'ordinateur sur lesquels ils n'arrivaient pas à voir. La chaise, dos à eux laissait dépasser une capuche noire. Riku cru reconnaître alors la personne qui l'avait agressé quand il était dans les toilettes du centre. Il en informa les autres qui étaient en retrait pour concevoir un plan et surprendre le « loup ».

Ils attrapèrent une sangle, et un barreau du lit qui était arraché pour tenter de l'assommer au cas ou ils n'auraient pas l'avantage. Ils se firent signe et s'avancèrent d'abord lentement pour enfin laisser Axel attraper par derrière l'homme avec la sangle et essayer de le maintenir assis sur la chaise, était le plus grand du groupe, il parviendrait plus facilement à passer ses bras autour de l'homme. Roxas se tenait en face de Riku, à la droite du roux et au signal de Zexion, ils accomplirent tous leur mission.

Axel sangla l'homme à son fauteuil et Roxas et Riku l'attrapèrent par les mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. En revanche, il ne bougea pas. Pas le moindre mouvement de sa part comme si il… dormait. Mais vu la violence avec laquelle Axel l'avait sanglé et comme Sora et Roxas lui tenait les mains, il était impossible qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, même dans un sommeil profond.

Le roux relâcha la sangle, voyant que ses amis semblaient étonnés en lâchant les mains sans pouls de la personne. Zexion s'avança et retira la capuche de l'homme pour laisser découvrir un visage que personne ne connaissait, surmonté d'une cicatrice en plein milieu du front qui lui barrait le visage en un X infâme.

Ses cheveux étaient bleus et ses yeux encore ouverts étaient jaunes. À ce moment là, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était mort. Naminé remarqua une seringue sur le sol et Zexion chercha sur les avant bras de l'homme des marques de piqûre et il en trouva une sur le bras gauche, alors que sur le bureau se trouvait une petite fiole de morphine. La conclusion était simple. Le loup était mort.

Tous se réjouirent de constater qu'ils n'avait plus rien à craindre, Naminé lâcha enfin Axel pour sourire et montrer son soulagement. Riku prit Sora dans ses bras et le sera contre lui pour lui montre sa présence à ses côtés, se qui réconforta le plus jeune même si ils se considéraient tous hors de danger.

Seul Roxas ne montrait pas de signe de joie mais au contraire d'énervement et pour cause, le loup était mort et la seule personne à avoir été tuée était Kairi, chose que le blond n'arrivait pas à digérer. Il se jeta sur lui et le roua de coup, le défigurant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En pleurant et en hurlant sa douleur il le fit tomber par terre mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui donner des coups, personne n'essaya de l'arrêter, partageant la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là.

Pourtant Zexion fut surpris par quelque chose, il demanda à Roxas de cesser ses coups et constata qu'il ne saignait pas du nez qui devait sûrement être cassé. Il toucha le front de l'homme et constata qu'il était glacé, il devait être mort depuis un moment déjà, depuis bien plus longtemps que Kairi qui saignait toujours quand ils l'avaient laissé. Se qui voulait dire:

-Ce type n'est pas le loup. Déclara Zexion. Le véritable loup n'est pas mort.

-Alors c'est qui ce type? Demanda Axel.

-Bah, va savoir, en tout cas une chose est sûre, le loup n'est pas mort. Déclara Zexion. La partie n'est pas encore terminée…

* * *

**Suite com' pour ****Nema: Alors contente Kairi est morte... mais je l'avais prévu bien avant que tu ne me le demandes. alors délècte toi bien de cette mort joyeuse.**

**Bon vos commentaires m'interessent, est ce que vous avez reconnu l'homme? oui quand même? **

**Donc la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas là, je vais allé à Auschwitz, dans un opéra, faire du Sky( chose que je n'ai jamais faite et pour cause, y a pas beaucoup de neige en Corse. Mais la meilleur, je vais avoir 18ans à Auschwitz! ya qu'à moi que ça arrive. **

****

Bon j'arrete de me lamenter et je vous laisse mettre quelque petites reviews.


	4. Chapitre 2

****

Pardon. Oui vraiment. je tiens a m'excuser pour cette longue absence! j'ai de bonnes explications:

premièrement: j'étais en voyage scolaire en Pologne pendant une semaine( -10° le jour -15° la nuit, surtout quand on est habituée au climat de île je vous dit pas) une semaine à parler en anglais toute la journée, je vous jure ça fatigue, 6h de route allé 6h de route retour pour aller à Varsovie.... visite de Auschwitz ( très dépriment...) et enfin journée au ski, visite de la ville d'accueil et de Cracovie puis retour chez nous pour avoir:

deuxièmement: une semaine pour récupérer les cours... puis on enchaîne sur une semaine de Bac Blanc et pour finir mon ordi qui a planté à cause d'une mise à jour incompatible avec MSI. bon sinon j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances et je vais essayer de finir ça pendant ce temps alors merci de votre fidélité et à plus...

* * *

** Doubt: Chapitre 2**

La joie qui les avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt disparue à la phrase de Zexion. « La partie n'est pas encore terminée. »

-Mais alors ça veux dire que le loup est encore parmi nous? Demanda Naminé, apeurée en lâchant Axel.

-Oui. Mais si lui il est là, alors c'est qu'il y a une sortie quelque part. On doit trouver cette sortie. Repris le jeune homme.

-Tu vas arrêter de nous donner des ordres? Tu t'es autoproclamer chef, sauf qu'on est pas dans le jeu là, c'est nos vies qui sont en danger, on doit tous se concerter pour prendre des décisions et ne pas lancer des idées comme ça.

-Roxas, maintenant tu te calmes, ça suffit, tu réagis exactement comme le voudrait le loup.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre Riku, ça aurait très bien pu être toi le tuer.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien comprit, tu étais le seul réveillé dans la pièce à l'étage, la porte était fermée, c'est toi qui l'a ouverte et tuer Kairi, tu as fait semblant de t'inquiéter et tu n'étais pas du tout surpris quand tu as vu Kairi. La seule chose à laquelle tu es pensée c'était Sora. Tu voulais que je la vois!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. À ce moment là, Sora se dégagea des bras, du jeune homme et alla près de Roxas. Sora? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne vas pas le croire? Pourquoi Est-ce que je l'aurais tué?

-Je… je sais pas, elle t'a quand même humilié quand elle a refusé de sortir avec toi. Tu pourrais très bien te venger.

-Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est une raison suffisante pour tuer quelqu'un? Et pourquoi je vous aurais tous emmener ici? J'ai une raison valable de tuer chacun d'entre vous?

-Je sais pas… voyant que le regard de l'argenté se faisait encore plus mauvais envers le jeune homme, il se cacha un peu plus derrière le blond qui lui faisait face. Il leur demanda si ils étaient tous d'accord avec se que disait Sora et aucun d'entre eux ne répondit, se contentant de baisser les yeux. L'argenté s'indigna, alors comme ça ils le pensaient tous coupable?

-Alors c'est vrai, c'est vrai que tu sorts encore avec moi seulement parce que tu as peur de ma réaction si tu voulais rompre?

-Qui t'a dis ça?

-Kairi.

-Tu viens de te démasquer Riku, c'est toi le meurtrier! Tu as tué Kairi parce qu'elle t'as annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Repris Roxas.

-Mais vous vous foutez de moi? Vous me croyez tous capable de faire un truc pareil? Je vous dis que c'est pas moi.

-Axel attrape le, Naminé va ouvrir la porte en face de celle là et Zexion tu va m'aider à apporter la chaise de la salle d'à côté. Axel prit les bras de Riku qui commença à perdre patiente et à relâcher ses nerfs pour se mettre à pleurer dans les bras du roux qui le serrait fort. Malgré la distance, il entendit la porte d'à côté se déverrouiller et Roxas appela finalement Axel pour qu'ils puissent le sangler à la chaise.

Alors qu'il continuait à pleurer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien fait mais que les apparences étaient contre lui, le plus âgé du groupe, Axel, le maintenait assis pendant que les autres le sanglait sur la chaise pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Quand il vit que les autres le laissait là, dans une salle noire et qui semblait vide, la peur lui enserra le ventre, et si le tueur n'était pas l'un d'entre eux et qu'il était dans cette pièce? Juste derrière lui et attendait le bon moment pour le tuer? Il se mis à hurler que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Malheureusement pour lui les autres étaient partis et cherchaient une sortie.

Pendant qu'il était isolé, Riku réfléchit à se que les autres en étaient venus à penser de lui, alors qu'il pleurait toujours, son nez coulant et ne pouvant pas se moucher, il regardait le sol qu'il ne voyait pas et sentait ses larmes tomber en même temps que l'affreuse substance qui lui obstruait les narines. Roxas avait fait fort, il avait serré les sangles tellement fort qu'il sentait ses doigts devenir froids, signe que le sang ne circulait plus convenablement, il essaya de se les défaire ou du moins de les décoincer. Il donna de violents à-coups pour se défaire les mains, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, fut faire basculer la chaise sur deux pieds, la laissant en suspend durant quelque seconde, avant de se retrouver par terre, sur le côté droit, même si sa position était fort peu agréable, il sentait de nouveau le sang circuler dans ses veines.

Par chance, sa tête n'avait pas touchée le sol, en revanche la chute qu'il venait de faire lui avait fait atrocement peur, ne pas pouvoir se rattraper avec les mains lui avait occasionner une certaine frayeur.

Pendant ce temps là, les autres cherchaient toujours quelle porte ils allaient ouvrir.

-Est-ce que vous êtres d'accord pour qu'on ouvre celle là. Demanda Zexion avec une formule de politesse comprenant une révérence pour Roxas. Il lui rendit un étrange regard qui lui montait que ce n'était plus la peine de faire des manière et que tant que Riku serait enfermé ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre. Naminé quant à elle n'avait rien dit depuis que le jeune argenté avait été enfermé. Sora ouvrit la porte et ils débouchèrent sur des toilettes. Naminé fut la plus heureuse, elle alla dans l'une des deux cabines et se soulagea. Pendant un petit moment, elle resta dans la cabine alors qu'elle tirait la chasse. Elle sortit de sous son pull-over un scalpel. Elle le regarda bien, froidement réfléchissant, puis les voix des garçons la rappelèrent à l'ordre, elle le rangea dans la poche de son sous pull et retourna avec les autres.

Dans la pièce noir, Riku restait là, sur le sol, dans le froid et l'obscurité qui lui firent monter petit à petit une angoisse intenable qui lui nuait le ventre, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le coupable et se demanda lequel de ses amis pouvait bien être le coupable.

Zexion? Il était vrai que c'était le plus probable, Sora?

Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien reprocher à Kairi? En plus c'était à cause de lui qu'il était isolé. Peut être voulait il lui faire porter le chapeau en plus. Mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre.

Axel? Qu'Est-ce qu'il voudrait à Kairi? Et à Zexion? Il ne le connaît même pas, ce doit être la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Roxas? Certainement pas, à moins qu'il cherche à brouiller les pistes en ayant tué Kairi, après tout, quand il était dans la première salle avec Sora, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Roxas avec lui…

Et Naminé? Kairi avait toujours été sa rivale, tout autant que lui l'avait toujours été celui de Sora jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ensembles. Il était vrai qu'elle avait souhaité sortir avec le blond mais celui-ci était déjà amoureux de Kairi. Et la première personne avec qui elle était sortie était Sora qui avait rompu avec elle parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité.

Il se rendit comte d'une chose, Naminé avait beaucoup de mobiles qui la conduisait à être coupable:

Sa rivalité avec Kairi, le fait que celle-ci sorte avec Roxas, Sora qui a rompu avec elle pour aller avec lui, Axel qui avait arrangé le coup à Kairi et Roxas en tant que meilleur ami du blond. Et Zexion et cet homme? Y avait il un rapport?

Sûrement, mais pour le moment, Riku avait vraiment mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à tout ça et près avoir fermé les eux pendant quelque secondes, il s'endormit.

Un grand fracas survint et réveilla Riku, il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté là à dormir et ignorait se qui avait put se passer hors de sa petite pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière l'éblouit fortement mais malgré ça, il reconnue la silhouette de Roxas qui s'approchait de lui et essaya de redresser la chaise qu'il vit sur le sol, il le détacha et s'excusa, une fois libre, l'argenté resta assis sur la chaise, face à la porte et à la lumière trop forte pour ses yeux. Il se leva et se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore plus froid dans le long couloir que dans sa cellule. Une fois dans le couloir, il laissa la porte ouverte et se rendit devant une porte qui était fermée jusque là, il voulu entrer pour voir se qui s'y passait puisqu'il avait entendu du bruit venir des alentours, alors il entra, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ne put rien voir, il ne sentit qu'une main se poser sur ses yeux et une autre le tirer vers l'arrière au niveau de son ventre.

Il avait peur, était ce une mise en scène du groupe? Voulaient ils le torture maintenant qu'ils le pensaient être le loup? Il se rendit compte que la seule personne qui pouvait l'attraper ainsi était Axel était le seul à être plus grand que lui, il lui était aisé de le tirer et maintenir immobile alors les autres le tortureraient.

-Axel lâche moi. Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi le loup, je vous le jure. Il le sentit s'approcher de son oreille et entendit quelque mots:

-On le sait Riku c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que tu vois ça.

-Que je vois quoi? Axel dit moi se qui se passe!

-Riku, Sora est mort. Soudain, il cessa tous mouvements, n'en revenant pas, comme était-ce possible? Alors le tuer n'était pas Sora. Il l'avait accusé à tort, la dernière chose qu'il lui ai dite était: « Alors c'est vrai, c'est vrai que tu sorts encore avec moi seulement parce que tu as peur de ma réaction si tu voulais rompre? »

-Est-ce qu'il a « »?

-Je sais, pas, mais je pense que … que devait il lui dire? La vérité et lui dire dans quel état il était? Où lui mentir et apaiser sa douleur? Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de le laisser voir par lui-même. Il retira sa main mais les yeux de Riku ne s'ouvrirent pas de suite, il laissa un temps mort entre le moment où il sentit la main du roux quitter ses yeux et le moment où il les ouvrit.

Mais quand ils furent ouverts, il vit Sora, accroché au mur, comme si il y avait été crucifié, des clous d'une taille démesuré le tenait attaché au mur et lui transperçaient les mains, et sa bouche était fendue dans un sourire atroce qui avait du le faire souffrir le martyre. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche rejoignait celui qui était sur son torse, par lequel dépassait un pieu presque aussi grand que la barre qui avait servie à tuer Kairi. Sur le mur carrelé, était écrit en lettres de sang : « What A Beauty full Smile, Hasn't it? » Riku tomba sur les genoux, pourquoi avait il été tué? Il regardait le corps de son petit ami sans vie avec qui il avait eu des mots violents quelques heures ou quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'avait soupçonné, il s'en voulait d'avoir pu lui parler comme il l'avait fait et surtout d'avoir été si désagréable avec lui. Il resta là à le regarder, laissant ses larmes couler. Axel qui était resté avec lui s'avança, se mit à sa hauteur tout en restant dans son dos et l'enserra dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter, l'argenté attrapa ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put pour se rassurer.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Axel voyait la douleur que le jeune homme éprouvait. Après tout il avait de quoi. Kairi était l'une de ses meilleures amies et pour ne pas dire la plus ancienne, il avait beaucoup d'affinité avec elle. Et maintenant Sora. Pour quoi s'acharner sur lui pour le faire tant souffrir, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était lui la cible de ces deux meurtres. Il était le plus proche des deux à la fois alors que Roxas lui n'était proche que de Kairi.

Et Marluxia.

Marluxia avait été son premier ami et ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Jamais.

Ce qui pouvait rendre n'importe qui jaloux du jeune homme avec qui il avait une relation très fusionnelle, on aurait même pu les croire en couples mais Riku n'avait jamais trompé Sora.

Jamais.

À ce moment là, Riku pensa, il avait quitté le châtain en lui balançant des horreurs, comme allait il faire pour se le pardonner? Jamais il ne le pourrait.

Non jamais.

Alors il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Faisant part de ses pensées au roux qui l'écouta avec attention, se rendant compte de la beauté du jeune homme à ce moment là. Ses yeux était magnifiquement rougis par les pleurs, entourant d'un rouge rosé ses prunelles bleues aussi claires que le bord de la mer, laissant de temps à autre une petite goûte s'échapper de cet océan de peine.

-Ne t'en fait pas Riku. Ça va aller on va sortir d'ici vivant je te le promet.

-Mais si se que je te dit est vrai alors ça veut dire que la prochaine victime c'est peut être toi. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet, tous ses amis disparaissaient au fur et à mesure et en perdre encore un lui serait insupportable.

Lui la prochaine victime? Impossible… alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, il entendirent Naminé hurler, non loin de là le nom de Roxas. Le blond venait d'être le nouvelle victime. Il sortir en courrant pour aller voir se qui se passait et quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir ils furent soulagés de voir le jeune homme devant eux, regardant le sol et fermant la porte de la salle dans laquelle Riku avait été enfermé. Il regarda une dernière fois dans la salle et ferma doucement la porte sans pour autant lâcher la poignée, ne regardant après ça que ses pieds. Les deux amis se demandèrent se qu'il regardait et ne comprirent qu'en voyant des taches de sang sur son avant bras et son pantalon alors ils lui demandèrent.

-Roxas qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? Surpris, l'interpellé sursauta en entamant son nom, faisant un quart de tour sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à face avec Riku et Axel.

-Je… je ne … c'est elle et …

-Roxas? Axel s'avança pour lui dire de se calmer mais au lieu de ça, il laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

-Roxas? C'est quoi cette hache? Demanda l'argenté en voyant l'arme ensanglantée sur le sol et les yeux exorbités du blond.

-Attend, tu veux dire que … tu as tué Naminé? Il baissa la tête et la releva de suite pour se justifier.

-Elle cachait une arme sous son pull-over, elle l'a fait tombé et j'ai compris que c'était elle, elle a le mobile idéal: elle a toujours été jalouse de Kairi et tu as refusé de sortir avec elle. Elle cherchait à se venger!

-Et nous? Pourquoi on est là? Demanda Zexion en sortant de la salle de surveillance.

-J'imagine que c'est parce que je sorts avec Kairi toi parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir être sélectionner dans la même école qu'elle, tu as plus de chance que n'importe qui d'y être accepté.

-C'est ridicule!

-Non ça ne l'est pas, et toi Riku simplement parce que tu sorts avec Sora et Axel…

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, ce ne sont pas des raisons valables pour tuer quelqu'un! Hurla Riku.

-Et si tu l'avais tué parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que tu étais le loup?

-Tu rigoles? Moi le loup? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

-Tué Kairi t'aurais permis de passer inaperçu, de faire celui qui est éploré pour ne pas être soupçonné et Sora parce que vous vous mettez toujours en compétition, même en cours, vous êtes insupportables. repris Zexion.

-Mais vous ne me croyez pas suffisamment timbré pour faire ça?

-Et les raisons que tu as donné concernant Naminé n'étaient pas non plus très claires. Avoue le Roxas, c'est toi le loup, tu as tué Naminé parce qu'elle avait tout compris.

-Toi aussi tu aurais eu de bonnes occasions pour tuer Kairi et Sora. Lança-t-il à Axel qui lui demanda d'être plus explicite: tu aurais très bien pu tuer Sora quand j'étais avec Naminé à l'étage tout à l'heure, quand j'ai quitté Sora il ne restait que toi et Zexion. Et toi aussi, dit il en direction du garçon aux cheveux bleus, tu aurais très bien pu tuer Kairi et Sora, tu étais le seul à ne pas être avec nous au centre commercial et tu étais avec nous dans la première pièce. J'imagine que tu as regardé toutes les vidéos depuis le début et qu'il n'y a aucune trace du tuer? Hein?

-À chaque meurtre, la vidéo est coupée quelques secondes avant et reprend dès qu'il est mort.

-Comme par hasard!

-On est tous potentiellement coupable alors?

-Non, tous sauf Riku qui était enfermé au moment du meurtre de Sora.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'idée que l'un d'entre eux puisse t'être le coupable commençait vraiment à lui faire peur, il n'était donc en sécurité avec personne…

**To be Continued**

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura satisfait^^ des petites idées sur le coupable et les chapitres à venir? des propositions pour l'écriture de la suite?

c'est à vous de jouer.

Reviews?


	5. Chapitre 3

****

Voilà Voilà la suite, c'est pour vous, je vous avais bien dit que j'allais faire vite, enfin, on a vu mieux mais voilà la suite alors amusez vous bien.

**En se qui concerne les reviews, je vous remercie tous et toutes de votre fidélité ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction plais alors je vous donnerais la suite dans pas longtemps et la fin dans les délais les plus bref**

**Merci de Votre soutien**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Riku regarda chacun de ses compagnons, mais qui pouvait bien être le coupable? Il réfléchissait, une fois de plus les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient tous pu tuer les autres et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le coupable soit l'un des trois.

Il se sentait pas très bien, il se disait que le loup chercherait certainement à le tuer lui, mais ne même temps il avait la possibilité de tuer l'un des autres pour en être débarrassé mais en y réfléchissant, tuer l'un d'eux revenait à réduire les possibilité et le démasquer serait chose trop aisé, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, allait il être le prochain ou non, qui serait la prochaine victime…

Submergé par ses émotions l'argenté s'attrapa la tête à deux mains, tomba sur ses genoux et la secoua violement, Axel s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son dos et essaya de le rassurer, mais l'argenté se méfiait de tout le monde et repoussa le plus âgé pour aller dans la salle de surveillance et fermer la porte juste derrière lui, empêchant ainsi qui que ce soit de rentrer.

-Maintenant on arrête de jouer, Roxas. C'est toi le coupable, tu t'es fait avoir comme un idiot alors ne va pas nous faire croire que tu n'y est pour rien. S'exclama Axel.

-Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu es tout autant suspect que nous… même plus…

-Non, mais tu vas pas t'y mettre, il a tué Naminé, tu ne vas pas le nier…

-Oui, mais au moment où Sora à été tué, il était avec moi.

-Quoi? Mais tu plaisantes? Tu as dis que …

-Je ne voulais pas que Riku l'entende. Maintenant tu viens par la, Roxas ouvre cette porte. Zexion lui montra une porte en face de celle où se trouvait le cadavre de Sora. Dans cette salle se trouvait une porte, Axel sourit en la voyant, alors il s'avança vers celle-ci et chercha à l'ouvrir.

Pendant ce temps là, Riku s'était mis sur le fauteuil devant les camera et fixa chaque écran, il surveillait ainsi tout le monde et en regardant soudainement Axel, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la pièce de sortie, celle que Naminé avait voulut ouvrir en premier avant que Zexion ne lui dise d'ouvrir une autre porte. Zexion… celui qu'il pensait le moins coupable et pourtant… Il le regardait au travers de l'écran de contrôle et se rendit compte que Roxas et lui discutaient.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu lui as menti? On était pas ensemble quand Sora à été tué.

-Je sais, mais lui non plus. C'est forcément lui et tu le sais.

-Oui je sais…

-Mais tu doutes…

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Alors arrête de penser et viens m'aider, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Riku continuait de regarder les écrans de contrôle et de fixer Axel et les autres, mais en même temps il avait la possibilité de voir les autres, Kairi, qui continuait de répandre le peu de sang qui lui restait, Sora, son infâme sourire collé sur le visage et la salle où devait certainement se trouver Naminé était plongée dans le noir comme quand lui y avait été. Soudain, alors qu'il fixait les écrans, il se rendit compte que la lumière venait de s'éteindre…

Roxas et Zexion furent à leur tour surpris et Axel qui était seul dans sa pièce, assis par terre ne pouvait rien remarquer puisqu'il était dans le noir total.

Que venait il de se passer?

Riku se leva, avança vers le mur le plus proche, mais trébucha sur le cadavre de l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui était là, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, la porte était fermée derrière lui, personne ne pouvait être ici. À moins que le courrant est coupé le système de fermeture des portes….

Il alla se cacher dans un recoin pour ne pas être trouvé, il sentait quelque chose, mis à part l'odeur du moisi et du corps qui commençait à sentir la mort, il y avait une odeur peu familière mais qu'il connaissait… d'où venait cette odeur…ou… de qui venait elle?

Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur, Zexion et Roxas étaient au premier, ce ne pouvait être qu'Axel. Il n'avait aucune arme, rien, comment allait il se défendre face à lui. Une fois au milieu de la salle, Riku sentit sa présence plus fortement. Il s'arrêta de respirer pour ne pas qu'il sache qu'il était là, puis il s'en alla, entendant le bruit du rideau qui séparait les deux pièces. Malgré le fait qu'il se sache seul, Riku ne bougea pas, il n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, en revanche il entendit celle de l'étage s'ouvrir après quelques secondes.

Il ne devait pas bouger, tant que la lumière ne serait pas revenue, il ne bougerait pas, si la situation était de plus en plus angoissante, le noir ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses pensées. Il allait mourir il le savait, maintenant il le savait, se qu'il voulait s'était au moins se battre jusqu'à la fin pour savoir pourquoi.

Mais qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

Soudain, il entendit des pas descendre de à toute allure et se diriger vers le bout du couloir, il entendit sa respiration saccadée devant la porte de la salle.

-Riku, vient là!c'était Zexion et il ne semblait pas vraiment très aimable.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? Il sortit de sa cachette, toujours dans le noir, marchant à tâtons pour ne pas trébucher une fois de plus sur le cadavre.

Si lui essayait de faire attention, Zexion s'approcha de lui avec violence, l'attrapa vigoureusement par le col de son haut et lui hurla:

-C'est toi qui l'a tué? C'est toi? Avoue le, tu as tout fait pour te faire passer pour la victime alors que c'est toi qui les a tous tué!

-Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça? Qui est mort?

-Roxas! Et t'as pas été tendre avec lui! Espèce d'enfoiré tu lui as coupé les jambes avant de l'avoir pendu, il était encore vivant.

-Mais Zexion, je te promet que je n'ai pas bouger de là. Je crois que c'est Axel. Il est venu ici, je l'ai entendu venir.

-Non, idiot, c'était moi, je voulais m'assurer que tu étais là, mais quand je suis venu, tu n'étais pas là!

-Si je t'ai entendu venir, ça veut bien dire que j'étais là! Commença il à s'énerver. J'en ai marre qu'on m'accuse.

Il le lâcha, sortit hors de la salle et resta quelques minutes dans le couloir. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber par terre, Riku fut surpris de voir que la lumière venait de se rétablir.

Il se jeta alors vers les écrans de contrôle qui semblaient toujours marcher. Axel n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, toujours au même endroit, dans la même pose, il ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte que la lumière s'était éteinte. Alors…

Zexion.

Après tout, si Axel était toujours à la même place ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu monter et redescendre. Il n'avait entendu qu'une seule personne descendre les escaliers alors le coupable ne pouvait être autre que Zexion.

Il avait enfermé Axel pour faire croire qu'il était le coupable alors qu'en réalité c'était lui. Il regarda les écrans et se rendit compte qu'il était devant la porte du roux, en train de taper comme un abruti pour que l'autre sorte, il regarda la réaction d'Axel qui semblait s'être endormi, il se leva et alla devant la porte qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir pour savoir se que lui voulais Zexion.

-Ne me prend pas pour un abruti Axel, je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Roxas!

-Roxas? Mais tu rigoles? J'ai pas bougé d'ici. Demande à Riku de regarder les vidéos.

-Comme par hasard il y a eu une coupure de courant juste à ce moment là.

-Une coupure? Je n'avais même pas remarqué, je me suis endormi.

-Ne me prend pas pour un con, je sais que c'est toi.

-Et comment j'aurais fait pour sortir de la salle sans Roxas? À ce moment là, Zexion se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la coupure de courrant il n'aurait pas pu savoir que la porte était ouverte et sortir de la salle.

Zexion se tourna et vit Riku, une barre de fer à la main et l'assomma par la suite, le laissant tomer sur le sol, inconscient, il alla près de la porte et il lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'il allait chercher Roxas pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait Kairi et se prépara à voir le corps de Roxas dont les jambes avaient été séparées de son corps. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, rentra sans bruit et jeta un coût d'œil rapide et vit la corde au plafond, il suivit alors la corde et se rendit compte que les mollets du jeune homme avaient été sectionnés d'un seul coup laissant échapper un peu de sang, dans une marre encore plus large que celle de la jeune fille dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il balaya la salle du regard pour trouver ses jambes, se rappelant que son code barre était sur une de ses cheville. Il avait dû avoir du mal pour ouvrir la porte avec son code sur la cheville vu la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait les capteurs. Il trouva alors les chaussures du jeune homme et se dirigea vers celles-ci pour les prendre mais quand il vit le sang et les multiples coupures sur ces dernières, il ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Il regarda une fois de plus le corps pendu du jeune homme et son visage dont les yeux étaient encore ouverts et fixaient gravement devant eux avec une expression de terreur exorbitant ses yeux. Il retourna son regard sur les jambe de ce dernier et en voyant une partie de l'os dépasser de la jambe il ne réussit pas à le prendre, c'était impossible, pourtant il devait le faire pour faire sortir Axel de sa pièce, il prit son courage à deux main et commença à diriger sa main vers le premier bout de chaire qui lui venait, et se rendit compte en relevant le bout de pantalon qui restait pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de code barre.

Alors il tira l'autre, s'assura qu'il y était bien pour se décider après quelques minutes de réflexion à prendre ce morceau de jambe et à le descendre en bas pour sortir le roux de sa prison. Il l'attrapa sans le regarder et descendit à l'étage en dessous, Zexion était encore devant la porte, inconscient et Riku ouvrit la porte, il lâcha immédiatement la jambe et poussa la porte violement pour entrer et rejoindre Axel.

Maintenant que Zexion était démasqué, il ne restait plus qu'à l'attacher, lui faire cracher le morceau et trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Riku se jeta dans les bras d'Axel qui l'attendait patiemment de l'autre côté pour le remercier et le prendre dans ses bras et surtout le rassurer.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Maintenant c'est finit, vraiment finit.

-Comment Est-ce que tu as fait pour te rendre compte que c'était lui?

-Je t'ai vu t'endormir dans la salle et Zexion était le seul à être avec Roxas et puis je l'ai entendu descendre et remonter. Mais je n'ai entendu qu'une personne. Se qui voulait dire que tu n'avais pas put le suivre.

-C'était quoi cette coupure de courrant?

-Il semblerait que les portes se soient ouvertes pendant un moment durant la coupure et c'est comme ça qu'il est rentré ici.

-Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a ouvert cette porte. Les portes ont certainement du resté fermé. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins un nouveau moyen de m'accuser à sa place.

-Axel, je veux sortir d'ici, il faut faire quelque chose, déjà il faut l'attacher quelque part et ensuite aller essayer d'ouvrir la porte là bas. Dit il en montrant du bout du menton la porte au fond.

Le roux attrapa son ami dans ses bras et le serra fort en lui assurant que tout était terminé, qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à sortir d'ici et à alerter la police.

Ils prirent le corps du jeune homme et le traînèrent jusque dans la salle et l'attachèrent à l'une des chaises munies de sangles. En retournant dans la salle, Riku s'arrêta devant les toilettes et regarda une fois de plus le corps de Sora, dont le sourire rappelait celui du Joker dans Batman, mon Dieu le pauvre, mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça? Quelles raisons aurait pu avoir le jeune scientifique pour les tuer un par un? Ça lui semblait aberrant. Alors peut être Marluxia n'avait pas été tué comme il l'avait pensé.

Il s'avança en suite vers la porte pour regarder sa construction, elle était elle aussi munie d'un détecteur, alors la seule chose à la quelle Riku pensa, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert de porte. Celle-ci allait être la sienne, il regarda Axel et retint son souffle, les yeux plein d'anxiété, avec la peur que ça ne marche pas, qu'elle reste fermée et qu'il soit condamné à rester ici. Que ferait il si elle ne s'ouvrait pas?

Non, ce n'était pas envisageable, elle allait s'ouvrir c'était obligé.

Il mit son code devant le capteur et attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas immédiatement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert toutes ces portes que la sentence mettait tant de temps à apparaître.

Finalement les quatre lettres apparurent :

LOCK

-Non, c'est pas possible, je l'ai mis à l'envers, non, je n'ai ouvert aucune porte, c'est pas normal, elle doit s'ouvrir. Il commença à taper dessus puis il commença à glisser le long de celle-ci tout en pleurant et s'acharnant à s'en fracasser les mains qui commençaient à saigner tellement la violence de ses coups était importante. Le plus âgé s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux délicatement pour lui dire de se calmer, lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre mais contrairement à Riku, lui se sentait en sécurité.

-Calme toi, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de sortir d'ici.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment puis ils se levèrent quand ils entendirent Zexion se réveiller et hurler contre eux, alors les deux compères allèrent voir se qu'il en était. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus gigotait dans tous les sens et leur hurlait dessus.

-Riku ne le laisse pas t'approcher, c'est lui le loup, Riku je te le jure. Je n'ai rien fait.

-C'est exactement se que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Il sortit et alla faire un tour dans le reste du hangar pour se dégourdir les jambes, maintenant que le loup était démasqué, il ne craignait plus d'être surpris dans une pièce, même si il restait anxieux.

Il alla s'asseoir dans les escaliers pour attendre dans le calme et réfléchir à un moyen d'ouvrir cette foutue porte. Il se rendit compte qu'il restait deux porte à ouvrir et que celle de la sortie avait été découverte et que son code ne fonctionnait pas dessus, alors il se fichait bien de pouvoir ouvrir une autre porte, il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, ne sachant pas vraiment se qu'il allait pouvoir y trouver, il mit son code devant le détecteur et la réponse qui était apparu bien plus rapidement que la précédente ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'argenté qui savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'important dans cette salle.

Il entra et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, alluma la lumière qui se trouvait sur sa droite et pu constater que dans cette pièce se trouvait beaucoup de choses entreposées comme par exemple des cartons remplis de classeurs, d'autres pleins de bout de tissus en cuire comme l'avait porté le type des toilettes, il donna un coup de pied involontaire dans un carton posé sur le sol dans lequel se trouvait une étiqueteuse, plusieurs couteaux de cuisine pleins de sang, des cordes et des comprimés de morphines.

Il comprit que Zexion avait entreposé toutes ses armes et ustensiles dans cette pièce, pensant que personne ne l'ouvrirait. Il s'était trompé.

Il vit dans un autre carton posé non loin un autre manteau, il le prit et se rendit compte que dans la capuche de celui-ci se trouvait des cheveux, en revanche ceux-ci n'étaient pas bleus comme ceux de Zexion, mais plutôt acajou comme ceux de Kairi. Il les analysa et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien trop longs pour appartenir à Kairi. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il s'était trompé une fois de plus, que celui qui l'avait assommé dans les toilettes, qui avait amené tout le monde ici dans le but de les tuer un par un c'était… Axel?

Impossible…

Kairi…il n'était pas avec eux quand il l'on trouvé et elle semblait avoir été tué depuis un bon moment.

Sora… qu'Est-ce qu'il en savait. Il était enfermé à ce moment là.

Roxas…il l'avait pourtant bien vu sur la vidéo, il n'avait pas bougé. Où alors c'était lui qui avait coupé la lumière et il savait parfaitement comme faire pour monter à l'étage sans se faire repérer.

Zexion était en danger, mais la seule façon de sortir d'ici, Axel la connaissait mais c'était bien le seul.

Riku venait de se charger d'une mission difficile de la plus haute importance, aller retourner parler à Axel sans lui faire comprendre qu'il savait tout. Et surtout lui faire avoué qu'il savait comment faire pour sortir d'ici.

Il reprit son souffle et se tourna vers la porte pour aller voir les deux autres dans la salle des caméras, quand il entra il se rendit compte qu'Axel était en train de visionner les vidéos. Il resta donc en retrait, faisant signe à Zexion de rester silencieux et qu'il avait tout compris. Il ne se voyait pas assommer Axel puis l'attacher sur une chaise, vu comme il avait tout planifier au paravent, il devait se douter qu'il fallait qu'il reste toujours sur ses gardes même dans ce genre de situation.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda:

-Alors? Tu as trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici?

-Non, toujours pas. Mais il y a une fenêtre dans cette pièce regarde. C'est celle que tu viens d'ouvrir.

-Ha oui. Alors on y va.

-Attend, Axel attrapa la main d jeune homme et lui dit, tu vois bien qu'il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres, on ne peut pas sortir par là.

-Alors on est coincé.

-Lui il doit savoir. Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers Zexion qui commençait à se sentir mal, Riku devait faire quelque chose sinon Axel allait sûrement le torturer. Il attrapa un scalpel qui traînait sur le bureau et alla vers lui sans s'arrêter il le fixa et lui mit le scalpel sous la gorge du prétendu loup et le regarda trembler pendant un long moment avant de lui hurler dessus pour le mettre à bout et commencer à le couper avec l'arme.

-Axel si tu le tue il ne pourra rien nous dire. Riku semblait très calme, il connaissait bien Axel et savait comment faire pour le manipuler, du moins dans ce genre de situation.

-Je sais mais il va bien falloir qu'il avoue comment Est-ce qu'on fait pour sortir d'ici. Et je vais prendre plaisir à le torturer comme il a torturé les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne la bonne réponse. Allez vas-y je suis sûr que ça peut durer longtemps.

Riku qui se trouvait derrière Axel, souleva son tee-shirt et lui montra son code barre et il lui indiqua le roux. Zexion comprit.

-Ton… code ouvre la porte. Il déchiffrait en même temps les geste que lui faisait Riku dans son dos. Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux. Zexion lui sourit narquois et le plue jeune se tourna vers les ordinateurs et fit semblent de ne pas avoir écouté se qui c'était passé.

-Et pourquoi moi?

-Je… pensais que… si je mettais le code de sortie sur l'un d'entre vous ce serait comme me disculpé. Parce que je suis le loup.

-Alors allons essayer, vient Axel, laisse le. Ce dernier regarda le jeune scientifique et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui, il se redressa et alla rejoindre son jeune ami, il poussa la porte et alluma la lumière pour aller au fond de la pièce pour aller essayer d'ouvrir la porte, il attrapa la main de son ami et posa son code sur le capteur et avant que la réponse ne s'affiche sur le petit écran juste à côté, Riku jeta un œil à son ami en se retournant, le regarda, puis retourna son regard vers la porte et le temps que l'image qui était venu devant ses yeux fasse le chemin nécessaire jusqu'à son cerveau pour que celui-ci lui face comprendre de quoi il retournait, l'argenté fut assommé et tomba devant la porte dont l'écran venait d'afficher :

**OPEN.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Voilà à la prochaine **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	6. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez, mais ce n'est pas la fin attention je viens de trouver comment va se finir la fin alors préparer vous à pleurer( de joie? de rire? de douleur? on vera ça...)

* * *

_**DOUBT:Chapitre 4**_

Riku ouvrit les yeux et une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et malgré sa position allongée eu la désagréable sensation de tomber, un vertige très virulent.

Il était allongé sur le dos et eu la joie de constater qu'il était face au plafond, il la tourna donc et se rendit compte que Zexion était toujours assis sur sa chaise depuis qu'ils étaient partis avec Axel. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Il se souvenait de la porte et qu'Axel était derrière lui, une barre en fer à la main pour l'assommer juste après, alors il était bien le loup, celui qui était à l'origine de la morte de Kairi, Sora et Roxas? Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareil et surtout pourquoi?

Zexion paressait endormi, il ne devait pas être mort vu la respiration irrégulière qu'il adoptait sûrement dut à sa position bien inconfortable surtout à cause de sa tête qui penchait en avant. Alors Riku voulu se relever pour voir Axel et surtout savoir où il était, malheureusement il ne réussit à se redresser à cause des sangles qui le maintenait immobile sur le lit. Ses bras le long de son corps alors que ses jambes elles n'étaient attachées que par une sangle chacune suffisamment longues pour lui permettre de se tourner.

La panique commençait à se faire ressentir dans les mouvements rapides et saccadés qu'il faisait pour pouvoir se libérer et les quelques gémissements qu'il donnait à chaque fois pour se donner la force et le courage d'aller plus loin mais il n'en fit rien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la voix d'Axel qui se moquait de lui:

-Et tu comptes faire quoi? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas arriver à sortir d'ici? C'est moi qui ai là clé, à moins de me tuer tu ne sortira pas d'ici tant que je ne te le dirait pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça. Pourquoi tu veux tous nous tuer?

-Non, Riku. Non, je ne vais pas tous vous tuer. Tu seras le seul que je ne tuerais pas. Parce que toi la seule chose que tu mérites Riku c'est de souffrir comme tu sais bien le faire sur les autres.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai bien pût faire?

-Chacun d'entre vous, vous avez mérité d'être là, sauf peut être Naminé qui c'est un peu retrouvé là par hasard. Kairi je ne pouvais pas imaginer passer ce petit moment avec elle, c'est vraiment une fille que je hais, elle est stupide et insupportable en plus de ça elle sortait avec Roxas, tu sais, quand je suis sortit quand on l'a trouvé? C'est parce que j'était mort de rire. Mais en se qui concerne Roxas et toi mon petit Zexion, j'y viendrais plus tard. Sora… Pour la seule raison que tu sorts avec Riku. Tu m'as arraché le cœur en sortant avec lui.

-Mais Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Marluxia?

-Marluxia? Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai tué? Et oui Riku. Sora et Marluxia sont morts parce que tu n'es qu'un menteur, le plus grand menteur que je connaisse.

-Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi? Où Est-ce que j'ai mentit? Jamais je n'ai fait ça? Je n'ai jamais mentit à Sora ni à Marluxia.

-Tu sortais avec Sora alors que tu voyais Marluxia…

-Je ne suis jamais sortit avec Marluxia, je n'ai jamais trompé Sora. Qu'Est-ce que je gagnerai à te mentir maintenant?

-Tu mens encore! Je sais que tu as à déjà couché avec lui.

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu te trompes?

-Je serais bien content de le savoir.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels!

-Vraiment? Mais il n'y a pas que ça, tu m'as toujours rejeté, tu n'as jamais voulut de moi juste parce que tu sortais avec Sora mais tu voyais quand même l'autre abruti aux cheveux roses.

-C'est pour ça que tu as tué Sora? Parce que je sortais avec lui? Tu te fout de ma gueule?

-On peut dire que c'est l'une des victimes qui n'a pas trop mérité se qui lui est arrivé. Son magnifique sourire lui sera à jamais gravé sur le visage. Mais en se qui concerne Roxas, Zexion et Saïx…

-Saïx?

-Oui, celui qui est juste à côté de toi. Riku tourna la tête et se rendit compte que le cadavre de l'homme aux cheveux bleus se trouvait assis sur une chaise juste à côté de lui. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer:

-À cause de vous, Reno est paraplégique, jamais plus il ne marchera… tous ça à cause de ton père! Ne me regarde pas avec tes grands yeux étonnés Zexion! Tu sais de quoi je parle. Il y a trois ans, mon frère a été victime d'un accident de la route et ce n'était même pas de sa faute, c'était celle de cet abruti de Saïx, trop bourré pour voir où il allait, il est rentré dans la voiture de mon frère. Maintenant Reno ne peut plus marcher alors que l'autre con à encore ses deux jambes. La faute à ton père, Zexion, ce soit disant grand médecin, a préféré sauver Saïx plutôt que mon frère parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent!

-Saïx à fait de la prison.

-Oui. Deux ans. Deux malheureuses petites années. Tu sais pendant ces deux ans, Reno a passer son temps dans une maison de rééducation pour qu'on lui annonce que finalement il ne marcherait plus jamais! Deux ans, c'est tout se que le père de Roxas, le juge en charge de l'affaire lui à attribué. Deux ans. J'ai attendu qu'il sorte pour le tuer, mais il n'était pas le seul coupable.

-Pourquoi nous tuer nous?

-Pour les faire encore plus souffrir. Quand ils vous trouveront, ils seront horrifiés de voir leur enfant mort et ayant souffert le martyr avant d'avoir succombés à leur blessures.

-C'est pour ça que tu as coupé les jambes de Roxas? Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire de nous?

-Toi, Zexion, je compte te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter. Quant à toi Riku, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je veux t'humilier. C'est pour ça que je garde Zexion en vie, je veux garder un témoin de ta longue et douloureuse agonie psychologique. Pendant que lui restera là, attaché à sa chaise en regardant, je te ferais l'amour comme j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Tu seras à moi. Et une fois que j'aurai fini, je tuerai Zexion devant toi, je laisserai son corps près du tien et j'attendrai, quand je serai satisfait, j'appellerai les secours et je te laisserai avec tous tes amis… Je ne te tuerai pas Riku… quoi que tu fasses, je ne te tuerai pas.

-Si, j'avais largué Sora et que j'étais sortit avec toi. Est-ce que tu aurais fait tous ça?

-Sûrement oui, je n'aurais pas laisser ce crime impuni. Je suis là pour venger mon frère mais je fais une pierre deux coups en réglant mes problèmes.

-Et quand les secours arriveront, qu'Est-ce qui m'empêchera de te dénoncer? Pourquoi me laisser en vie, tu prends un risque.

-Un risque? Ils ne sauront jamais que c'est moi. Il n'y a aucune empreintes qui m'appartiennent ici. Même le moindre cheveux aura disparu quand les policiers viendront faire le ménage, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur deux fois. Il avait vu les cheveux qu'il avait perdu dans la capuche de son manteau noir. J'ai effacer les vidéos de surveillances, sauf celle là, je la garderai précieusement avec moi, dit il en pointant un écran dans lequel Riku voyait la scène d'un autre angle. Et puis j'aurais un mobile à ce moment là, j'ai des témoins qui étaient avec moi pendant tout un week-end pour tester le nouveau Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Désolé Riku, j'ai trop travaillé pour que tout soit parfait, j'ai pensé à tout… Alors après l'effort le réconfort.

Axel se pencha sur Riku qui se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, le roux avait dût le déshabiller quand il état inconscient. Alors que leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Axel commença à embrasser le cou de l'argenté, frémissant sous la délicieuse torture qu'il était en train de subir. Après tout il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec Sora et encore moins avec Marluxia, où avait il eu cette idée qu'il avait trompé Sora avec son meilleur ami.

Le loup se mit à cheval sur sa victime qui ne pouvait rien faire, Zexion quand à lui essayait de regarder ailleurs, sachant à quel point la situation devait être embarrassante pour Riku, son regard en moins lui permettrait peut être de se détendre. Les mains baladeuses d'Axel touchèrent toutes les parties de son corps alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à suçoter le cou de Riku afin d'y laisser une marque violacée de son passage, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il se redressa et attrapa un scalpel sur le bureau juste derrière lui, le posant délicatement sur le torse fermement musclé de sa victime qui commençait vraiment à paniquer. Qu'avait il derrière la tête pour prendre ce genre d'instrument? Allait il tenir sa promesse de ne pas le tuer où était-ce juste une ruse histoire de ne pas trop lui faire peur?

Il posa la lame sur son torse et sans appuyer fit le tour de ses pectoraux, dessinant le reste de son corps, ou du moins le haute de son corps, il suivit la ligne qui se devinait au milieu de ses abdos puis revint vers ses petits bourgeons roses qui malgré la peur qu'il ressentait pointaient vers le haut, sûrement à cause du froid.

Avec le plat de la lame il commença à passer sur eux pour faire réagir Riku. La réaction de ce dernier était plus par appréhension d'être coupé par la lame; il gémit.

-Tu commences à apprécier?

-… arrête ça….

-Non non non. Je vais encore m'amuser avant de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'amusait plus avec le plat de la lame, mais avec la partie tranchante, il laissa donc courir la lame à son gré sur le corps de son prisonnier puis finalement fit une entaille profonde dans son torse, puis une autre, formant ainsi un V légèrement excentré sur la partie droite du corps du plus jeune.

Mais Axel ne s'arrêta pas là, il fit trois nouvelles entailles, une plus au milieu et les deux dernières à gauche, laissant apparaître un chiffre romain, VIII.

-Je t'avais dit que tu m'appartiendrais. La douleur que Riku essaya de dissimuler par des mimiques fit rire Axel. Tu sais si tu pleures je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. C'est alors que malgré lui, les yeux plissés au possible et les lèvres retroussées qu'il mordrait pour ne pas laisser le moindre son s'échapper, une larme coula, puis une autre et encore une autre, il n'avait pas le choix, il était en train de se couper la respiration pour ne pas avoir à penser à se qui se passait. Il voulait oublier où il était et avec qui il était. Partir loin de cet endroit et ne plus jamais penser à Axel. Il se promit que si il s'en sortait il irait dans une autre ville peut être celle de ses frères pour vivre tranquille loin de ce psychopathe qui voulait tellement lui faire du mal.

Ce sang qui coulait le long de son corps faisait frémir Riku, le chatouillant à chaque fois que celui-ci prenait de l'élan pour longer le corps du jeune homme et finir sur le lit.

Axel se pencha sur lui et commença à lécher le sang sur le torse de l'argenté pour le faire encore plus gémir, pour l'humilier encore plus. Finalement il descendit vers son pantalon, c'est à ce moment là que Zexion tourna les yeux, pour la énième fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer à lui-même que malgré la situation très embarrassante pour Riku il avait envie de voir se que lui faisait Axel, histoire de se rassurer.

Mais là s'en était trop, il avait la possibilité de regarder ailleurs mais malheureusement pas celle de se boucher les oreilles, à cause de quoi il ne pouvait s'imaginer se qui se passait, se qui était encore pire, selon lui. Les gémissements de la victime dégageait quelque chose d'étrange comme si le moindre souffle expiré le sauvait, le ramenait vers la porte de la sortit, mais à chaque fois, il se rappelait que lorsque le loup en aurait finit avec Riku c'était lui qui allait trinquer, il se surprenait à vouloir, à contre cœur pour son ami d'infortune, que sa torture soit longue, après tout, il n'allait pas le tuer, lui.

Pourquoi se vengeait il ainsi, même si ce n'était pas un jugement raisonnable, pensa que ce serait plus normal que ce malade tue le principal intéressé, son père. Mais après réflexion il se rendit compte que c'était la peur de mourir qui le rendait ainsi.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Riku respirer vraiment très fort, sa respiration était encombrée comme il n'avait pas avalé sa salive depuis un moment, et il semblait fatigué, il se rendit alors compte du temps qu'Axel mettait pour faire venir sa victime. Il regarda alors vers eux et se rendit compte de la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de Riku, de la transpiration qui commençait à perler sur son visage et la salive qui coulait le long de sa bouche, il n'arrivait plus à avaler, à reprendre son souffle et Axel ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se sentir bien, il prenait son temps pour faire souffrir l'argenté, il ne faisait que toucher du bout des doigts le membre tendu devant lui, jamais il ne le prit en main pour finir le travail et vraiment donner du plaisir à son « partenaire ».

Son action était d'autant plus cruel que Riku semblait avoir mal à cause de ses blessures sur le torse, il ne demandait vraiment qu'une chose, qu'Axel en finisse.

Après avoir jouer encore comme ça pendant 5minutes avec le pauvre jeune homme il expédia se qu'il était en train de lui faire subir, sans lui donner le moindre plaisir, lui faisant parfois mal, vu la violence dont il faisait preuve sur son membre, se qui fit réagir Zexion en un réflexe de ramener ses jambes, tant bien que mal, vers lui dans un mouvement de protection.

Les gémissements de léger plaisir qu'avait pu donner l'argenté se transformèrent en râles de douleur dans lequel ne pouvait se distinguer aucune pointe de plaisir, même au moment le plus important de son action, le soulagement de la fin ne semblait qu'être la fin d'un terrible périple.

Le jeune argenté était rouge et transpirant, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon, sa respiration saccadée et la salive qu'il avait peine à ravaler renforçait cette impression d'effort physique intense. Si Riku soufrait autant alors qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer, qu'allait il lui réserver? À chaque fois il se rendit compte qu'il ramenait tout à lui, si la torture qu'il voyait sous ses yeux lui paressait insoutenable, il se demandait vraiment comment Axel allait le traiter, il allait souffrir et il le savait, c'était la peur maintenant qui le tenait comment ne pas avoir peur, il voulait vraiment survivre et le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ce faire était de tuer Axel, ou à défaut de pouvoir arriver à ce but, l'assommer et utiliser son code pour pouvoir s'échapper, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, mais il allait avoir du mal à faire ça tout seul mais ni lui ni Riku n'avait la possibilité de bouger. Ils devaient se libérer et prendre Axel par surprise, il savait que le pauvre garçon en face de lui avait sûrement la même envie que lui de partir loin.

Mais entre eux deux celui qui avait le plus de chance d'être détaché s'était quand même Riku, alors il devait montrer à son dominant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le roux disparut pendant un temps dans la pièce d'à côté, pendant ce temps là Zexion demanda à Riku de faire semblant de prendre du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait, ainsi Axel le détacherait et il pourrait lui permettre de se détacher à son tour pour utiliser le code d'Axel qu'il espérait réussir à mettre inconscient.

Mais Riku était trop épuiser et trop traumatiser pour pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça, il lui faillait du temps pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout pour faire croire qu'il prenait du plaisir dans ce qu'il faisait. Après un long moment de silence que l'argenté imposa pour se remettre « sure pieds » Axel refit surface et s'approcha du jeune homme, posant un pot devant lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, alors je vais faire attention à tes jolies petites fesses. Il posa son index sur son nez pour le narguer, mais il n'eu pas l'effet escompté:

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

-Et comment tu feras ça?

-Laisse moi partager ce moment avec toi comme il se doit et je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu l'as bien dit, c'est la première fois, laisse moi au moins l'impression que je ne suis pas seulement le dominé, je me suis imaginé que ma première fois se ferais avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et qui saurait faire attention à moi.

-J'ai dit que j'allais prendre soins de tes fesses, qu'Est-ce que tu veux de plus?

-Laisse moi avoir l'impression que ce sera le plus beau moment de ma vie, que je puisse au moins par moment avoir la liberté de faire quelques « choses ». Le regard de Riku traduisait parfaitement se qu'il sous-entendait et bien sûr, le roux le comprit facilement.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ferais des petites choses? Pourquoi Est-ce que je mériterais tes petites attentions?

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour moi.

-Bien, mais de toute façon, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Juste assez pour que je prenne mon pied, je dois m'occuper de lui après…il montra Zexion avec son pouce par dessus son épaule. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire vite pour sauver leur peau.

Il commença à défaire les sangles qui le maintenait immobile et une fois qu'il fut libre, la première chose qu'il fit fut de bouger ses bras pour pouvoir enfin laisser passer le sang dans ses veines et toucher cette affreuse marque qu'il lui avait infligé. Il eu une idée alors qu'il touchait sa blessure. Il mit son doigt dans sa plaie pour y mettre son sang, se faisant mal par la même occasion mais se priva de le montrer.

Alors que le bout de son doigt était rouge vif, il le posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser, il passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que l'autre faisait pareil avec ses hanches alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur le lit. Riku poussa alors Axel alors que cet idiot c'était fait prendre au piège un peu trop facilement au goût de l'argenté mais après tout ça lui convenait. Il avait les yeux fermé voulant profiter de ce baiser que lui donnait sa victime, Riku chercha à attraper le scalpel qui se trouvait sur le bureau juste derrière lui pour l'envoyer à Zexion.

Même si il n'avait jamais trompé Sora, Marluxia lui avait apprit à embrasser tout en faisant semblant de prendre le plus grand des plaisirs. Il réussit finalement à l'attraper quand Axel ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que j'argenté lui avait les yeux ouvert et cherchait à faire quelque chose dans son dos, il le repoussa légèrement et lui demanda se qu'il comptait faire avec le scalpel qu'il avait posé quelque minutes auparavant.

-Je voulais m'amuser avec toi. Il avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que même lui se surpris à se croire lui-même sûr de se qu'il comptait faire par la suite.

-Alors on joue. Axel s'allongea, mettant ainsi Riku au dessus de lui en position de dominant par rapport au loup. Mais qu'avait il dans la tête? Il savait qu'il était en train d'offrir à Riku la possibilité de le tuer d'un cou de scalpel alors pourquoi prenait il le risque de se faire tuer si près du but? L'argenté était, malgré une confiance apparente, sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas alarmer Axel.

L'occasion était trop belle. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, il devait le faire, pour se sauver lui et surtout sauver Zexion. Ce n'était qu'une petite action, rien de bien compliqué, un geste, juste un et ils seraient sauvés.

Malgré cette envie de sortir d'ici vivant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un homme pour ça. Il était dans un cas d'extrême urgence mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire, après tout c'était Axel. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, si c'était Zexion qui avait été le coupable il l'aurait tué sans aucune pitié parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, mais là c'était Axel.

Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas mais il avait envie de le sauver mais pas de tuer cet homme.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, sa vie et celle de Zexion contre la mort d'Axel était-ce bien loyale?

Oui vraiment tout se bousculait dans sa tête; mais que venait faire la loyauté dans cette histoire? Et cette proposition stupide. Il n'avait qu'une solution:

Tuer Axel immédiatement.

Il posa délicatement la lame sur le corps du jeune homme qui le regardait, il avait réfléchit extrêmement vite et Axel ne semblait pas s'impatienter, il semblait plutôt avoir hâte d'être maltraité par sa victime.

Alors il commença à faire couler le sang du roux sur le lit, allant ainsi rejoindre le sien.

Zexion de son point de vu se demandait quand Est-ce que Riku allait arrêter son manège avec lui, peut être prenait il du plaisir à le faire souffrir, mais il fallait quand même qu'il pense à faire en sorte qu'Axel soit sous ses ordres, mort ou inconscient.

Riku lui, n'avait pas le courage de faire se qu'il devait faire, ce n'était plus avoir à, c'était devoir, même être obligé de… Non, il n'était pas obligé, il était contraint de le faire, oui, à la différence de l'obligation, où il peut agir comme il le souhaite, malgré des contraintes, là, il avait un pistolet derrière la tête qui allait tiré sur lui si il ne tuait pas l'homme qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il fallait que ce soit Zexion qui le face, jamais il n'allait avoir le courage de prendre la vie à quelqu'un, c'était une responsabilité trop grande.

Alors il se résolut à l'assommer, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et attrapa une barre de fer qui traînait par terre comme il n'était pas rare d'en trouver dans cet endroit puis frappa Axel avec pour le rendre inconscient.

Il le frappa avec violence pour avoir le temps d'allez libérer Zexion et lui donner la barre pour qu'il puisse l'assommer correctement. Quand Zexion fût libre il commença à crier:

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as foutu bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas le tuer?

-Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas… Mais viens, on s'en va, on prend son code et on se tire d'ici.

-Et tu veux le laisser ici? Et si il cherche encore à se venger?

-Si tu veux le tuer, fait le toi! Pendant ce temps il se rhabilla.

-Non, c'est bon, de toute façon avant qu'il se réveille, je crois qu'on sera déjà loin. Allez aide moi il faut le porter jusque là bas.

-Et si ça marche pas?

-Ça va marcher je le sais. Alors ils portèrent le corps d'Axel jusque dans la salle et mirent son code devant le lecteur puis attendirent que la réponse arrive.

OPEN. La joie qui les prit à ce moment là était si grande qu'ils lâchèrent le corps et sortir à l'extérieur pour enfin profiter de l'air frais, du léger vent qui survolait la nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître.

Ils coururent loin de l'entrepôt, reconnaissant après coup les environs, se rendant à l'hôpital, laissant derrière eux Axel qui avait ouvert les yeux depuis un moment pour sourire en les voyant partir.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente de voir que vous suivez toujours ma fic... Merci. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	7. Chapitre 5

E**t non ce n'est toujours pas la fin, je pense que vous pourrez dire à dieu à cette fic dans deux ou trois chapitres ( je pense plus deux que trois mais peut être y aura t'il un petit bonus...)**

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas bien interessant, vraiment, c'est juste histoire de remettre les choses en place, ça commencera à bouger dans le prochain chapitre que j'ai presque terminé. Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

**DOUBT:Chapitre 5**

Du sang, partout où il regardait il y avait du sang. Il devait s'enfuir mais il devait aussi sauver Zexion qui le ralentissait dans sa course, plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il allait le laisser là, sur le bas côté et finir son évasion seul pour être sûr qu'il ne le rattraperait pas.

Mais même en fuyant, il sentait toujours sa présence, jamais il ne se débarrassa de cette sensation dans son dos qui le poursuivait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas… il le regardait sans cesses, toujours ces yeux verts le suivaient dans son déplacement rapide, sa voix l'effrayait encore plus lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas la peine de fuir, qu'il le retrouverait quoi qu'il fasse.

Il était bloqué. Et Axel le suivait, il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Autour de lui tout était noir ou flou, comme si la nuit venait de tomber sur la rue dans laquelle il courrait, à supposer qu'ils soient encore dans une rue. Il ne savait pas où il était, vers où il courrait, mais il ne voyait rien, et savais que son chemin n'était pas encore terminé… comment allait il faire avec Zexion sur le dos?

Pourquoi? Ils avaient réussit à s'échapper, alors pourquoi les suivre encore? Au bout d'un certain temps, il vit de la lumière et essaya de s'en rapprocher, mais une fois devant il se rendit compte qu'il avait tourné en rond, que cette lumière était celle de l'entrepôt dont la porte par laquelle ils s'étaient échappés était ouverte et laissait entrevoir Axel debout devant la porte, le regard rivé vers Riku, ses yeux le terrorisaient. D'un coup, il regarda Zexion pour voir comment il allait et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours là, mais qu'il se faisait de plus en plus lourd, il voulut voir si il était conscient et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de tête.

Alors ses yeux se figèrent sur le roux qui tenait la tête du jeune homme par les cheveux tout en souriant. Il fit un geste brusque pour lancer quelque chose, qui n'était autre que la tête du pauvre Zexion. Il lâcha le corps du jeune homme pour rattraper sa tête et y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir son visage pour se rendre compte qu'il lui avait arraché les yeux alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il lâcha celle-ci et se remit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait loin de cet endroit, loin d'Axel, loin de la peur. Il réussit à rentrer chez lui, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dans le noir pour que personne ne le dérange et le laisser réfléchir à tout se qui venait de se passer…

Que devait il faire? Axel allait certainement s'en prendre à sa mère juste pour l'avoir lui… non… il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve sa mère, alors il sortit de sa chambre pour aller lui dire et quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva face au roux qui le regardait en souriant…

Il s'avança, faisant reculer Riku contre son lit, là Axel commença à le déshabiller avec plus de rapidité que la première fois et s'amusa avec son corps comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de se qu'il avait entreprit.

Sans aucune précaution, il retourna Riku et sans préparation il le pénétra violement. Il hurla de douleur et alors que tout commençait à devenir noir, et flou, que plus aucun son, mis à part les battements d'un cœurs, ne se faisaient entendre, Riku hurla de plus belle.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'hôpital, il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour de lui, Zexion était là, allongé dans un lit près du sien et il semblait dormir.

Il ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant bien, faire au tant de chemin et se retrouver au point de départ n'était pas très logique, puis que Zexion se retrouve d'un moment à l'autre décapité sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte était quand même tiré par les cheveux. Ensuite qu'il se retrouve chez lui aussi rapidement lui avait parut bizarre mais dans l'affolement de l'action, il n'avait pas bien prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

Mais le pire était bien la fin.

Axel était bien plus grand qu'en temps normal, il avait démultiplié son physique proportionnellement à sa peur, en plus, le grand cliché de la chambre noire et le méchant bien visible dans le clair du couloir avec le sourire de psychopathe à la Jack Nicholson…

Mon Dieu, il devait faire quelque chose pour faire enfermer ce type. Comment il ne le savait pas, mais il fallait qu'il trouve un policier, ou quelqu'un dans le genre pour lui expliquer se qui s'était passé.

Mais qui allait le croire? Même si Zexion allait sûrement témoigné lui aussi dans cette histoire, l'histoire était vraiment tirée par les cheveux…il ne se rappelait même plus de comment il était arrivé à l'hôpital comment allait il leur assurer que se qu'ils avaient vécu était vrai?

La mère de Riku entra à ce moment là avec les parents de Zexion.

-Riku! Comment tu vas? Où étais-tu?

-Maman… promet moi de me croire.

-Mais oui. Bien sûr…

-Riku raconte nous se qui c'est passé! Où étiez vous pendant ces deux jours? Ha oui… deux jours. Ils ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendu compte puisqu'ils enfermés sans pouvoir manger ni dormir de peur de ne plus se réveiller.

-On était tous au centre commercial, Kairi, Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Axel et moi. Et quand on s'est réveillé, Axel à commencer à tuer un par un tous ceux qui était dans l'entrepôt. Ils sont tous morts. Même Sora. Il commença à pleurer parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Les parents se regardèrent étrangement comme si Riku commençait à divaguer et à raconter n'importe quoi.

-Et pourquoi Axel à t'il fait ça? La question ne semblait pas être faite pour connaître la vrai raison de tout ça… mais plus pour voir se qu'allait dire Riku.

-Il en voulait surtout à Roxas et Zexion. À cause de son frère. Il regarda le père du jeune homme et lui dit: c'est vous qui étiez en charge de l'affaire et vous n'avez accordé que 2 ans de prison au coupable pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant, il a voulu se venger…

-Riku. Toi et les autres qu'Est-ce qu'il vous voulait? Le ton était toujours le même, comme si ils doutaient de se qu'il était en train de dire.

-C'est lui qui à tué Marluxia. Il l'a tué parce qu'il pensait qu'il sortait avec moi alors que j'étais avec Sora. Comme Axel voulait qu'on soit ensemble, il à tué Sora et Marluxia.

-Et Kairi et Naminé?

-Il n'aimait pas Kairi, il à dit qu'il l'a tué juste parce qu'il la trouvait stupide et Naminé à été tuée par Roxas. Elle était là plus par hasard qu'autre chose. Les parents se regardèrent encore une fois, complètement perdus, ils pensaient que le jeune homme était en train de divaguer complètement.

-Riku… je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé mais… je suis inquiète. Comment Est-ce que tu peux accuser Axel alors qu'il n'était même pas là et c'est lui qui à appelé les secours?

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Oui, il est venu vous voir quand vous dormiez tout les deux et il nous a expliqué que vous avez été enfermé à cause de ce Saïx dont tu parlais.

-C'est faux! Il fait ça pour vous manipuler! C'est lui qui nous à enfermé et qui à tué Sora. Il m'a même laissé une marque, il retira son pyjama, enlevant par la même occasion les fils qui étaient raccordés à ses bras, laissant par la suite apparaître le VIII que lui avait infligé Axel.

-Il nous à dit que Saïx vous avait fait ça à tous. Il y en a une sur chaque corps sauf celui de Zexion parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, vous étiez en train de vous échapper.

-C'est faux. Il vous a menti! C'est lui qui a fait tout ça.

-Comment Est-ce que tu veux qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit alors qu'il n'était même pas là?

Il vous à trouvé sur la route et à appelé les ambulanciers. Il est allé voir se qui c'était passé là bas et il a trouvé le corps de Saïx à côté de la porte, inconscient.

-Il faut que Zexion se réveille. Il vous le dira lui aussi. Si vous voulez je ne reste pas dans la même pièce que lui pour vous prouver que je dis la vérité, je ne pourrais pas lui dire ma version des faits…

-Peut être que tu l'as fait avant.

-Comment Est-ce que vous pouvez croire des choses pareilles?

-Est-ce que tu as entendu l'histoire à dormir debout que tu nous as servi?

-Mais c'Est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé!

-Tu as besoin de repos Riku. Alors reste ici et dort! Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla avec les parents de Zexion. Une fois dehors, elle commença à leur parler.

-Il divague complètement je me demande pourquoi il accuse Axel. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs sinon Dieu seul sait où il aurait pût être maintenant.

-Peut être mais je trouve la version de Riku quand même un peu plus crédible que celle de ce Axel. Reprit le père de Zexion.

-Comment pouvez vous dire ça?

-Vous m'excuserez, mais je vois deux de mes amis comme ça sur le bord de la route j'appelle pas une ambulance et je ne vais pas voir se qui c'est passé. Je les accompagne…

-Chéri tu dis ça parce que tu était policier.

-Non, c'Est-ce que je ferais quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je trouve les deux versions quand même incroyables. Tuer des jeunes comme ça… c'est affreux, surtout pour les parents de ceux qui sont morts, on a de la chance que Zexion soit toujours vivant.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Je vous paris se que vous voulez que Zexion dira la même chose, pas parce que Riku le lui aura dit, mais parce que c'Est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à se sujet?

-J'ai reçut une fois une lettre venant de la famille de Reno qui se plaignait de mon travail concernant la peine de Saïx et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient capables de faire n'importe quoi…je me dis qu'Axel aurait très bien pu faire ça…

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre, Zexion se réveillait et regardait autour de lui incrédule.

-On est… vivants?

-Oui. Mais nos parents pensent que c'est Saïx qui nous a piégé et que Axel nous à sauvé.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non. Il à dit qu'il n'était pas présent, il nous à trouvé inconscient dans la rue et il aurait appelé les ambulanciers qui nous ont trouvé sur le trottoir.

-C'est pas vrai? Il ne vas pas s'en tirer comme ça!

-Malheureusement je pense que oui, il est vraiment malin, il a dit être allé voir se qui c'était passé dans l'entrepôt après nous avoir trouvé. Et que tout les corps avaient le chiffre VIII gravé comme moi. Sauf Naminé bien sûr.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que la partie ne sera pas terminée tant que le loup ne sera pas hors piste.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux le tuer?

-Non, t'as bien vu que je ne suis pas capable de le faire, mais il faut trouver un moyen de le neutraliser. Peut importe la méthode. Zexion restait sur son lit et regardait devant lui puis fixa ses mains.

-Comment ce type à t'il pu péter les plombs à ce point là?

-Je ne sais pas. D'un coup Riku repensa à Sora. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé depuis qu'il était mort. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui et pour les autres qui étaient encore vivant et n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que son petit ami, celui avec qui il avait partagé pas mal de moment était en fait mort, que jamais plus il ne lui parlerait, qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de se moquer de lui en lui faisant des farces. Sora était mort.

Comment allait il vivre avec ça?

C'était en partie de sa faute en plus, il ne se le pardonnerait pas et les parents du jeune homme encore moins. Si Riku donnait sa version des faits, il était sûr que les parents du brun allaient le tuer à la place d'Axel. Et les parents de Marluxia? Tout était de sa faute et lui était le seul que le coupable ne voulait pas tuer. Quelle ironie, il aurait même pu croire que c'était lui le vrai coupable de l'histoire, après tout…

L'argenté se leva de son lit et alla voir sa mère qui était en tain de discuter avec les médecins et les parents du seul autre rescapé.

-Maman?

-Riku? Tu devrais rester au lit!

-Je sais mais il faut que je te parle.

-Oui, j'arrive. Alors que le jeune homme retournait dans la chambre pour parler à sa mère, celle-ci demanda aux médecins quand les autres parents allaient pouvoir voir les corps de leurs enfants. Celui-ci lui expliqua que ce serait possible après l'autopsie. La jeune femme imagina si elle avait dû être à la place de ces parents, vivre dans l'engouasse de voir le corps de leur enfant, si jeunes et aussi torturés…

Le pire allait être pour la mère de Sora, quoi que la mère de Roxas n'allait pas en revenir non plus.

Que dire de celle de Naminé? Dont la tête avait été séparée du corps? Pour Kairi aussi, les parents allaient êtres vraiment choqués de savoir pourquoi elle avait été tué…

Les pauvres, on leur avait enlevé leurs enfants, pour certain d'entre eux, l'unique enfant…

Riku était le cadet d'une grande fratrie de quatre frères dont son jumeau Kadaj qui vivait dans une autre ville avec ses deux autres frères, Yazoo, l'aîné et Loz.

La femme entra et alla voir son fils qui semblait inquiet et surtout triste à en juger les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Riku? Qu'Est-ce que tu as mon garçon?

-Ho, rien, je pensais à Sora.

-Ho, mon petit cœur… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?

-Oui. Il reprit son souffle, se moucha et la regarda, il faut que tu t'en ailles, loin d'ici, là où il ne pourra pas te retrouver. Je t'en supplie, il ne faut pas qu'il te retrouve.

-Mais de qui tu parles?

-D'Axel maman. Il va sûrement s'en prendre à toi pour m'avoir à moi. Est-ce que tu comprends se que je te dis?

-Riku comment peux tu croire Axel responsable de quoi que ce soit?

-Mais MERDE à la fin! Il était là! Pas vrai Zexion?

-Oui, madame, croyez nous, il était là! C'est lui qui à tué les autres et qui a torturé Riku. Je vous le jure.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire les enfants.

-Il faut vraiment que tu nous crois! Il faut que tu partes te cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté.

-Et toi que comptes tu faire? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement comme si se que lui disait son fils n'était qu'un jeu.

-Je vais allez avec Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu me crois! Je ne suis pas en train de jouer!

-C'est pas ça Riku, mais je cois que tu en fait un peu trop… je ne vois pas pourquoi Est-ce que tu accuses Axel.

-Mais j'y étais, je l'ai vu quand même, je n'ai pas rêvé, pourquoi vous mettez ma parole en doute? C'est quoi qui te permet de dire qu'il est innocent?

-Enfin Riku si il était coupable tu crois qu'il serait venu vous voir pendant que vous dormiez pour prendre de vos nouvelles? Les deux jeunes rescapés se regardèrent. Comment ce type avait il réussit à faire en sorte que tout le monde le pense innocent, même pas un peu coupable pas les moindre soupçon, c'était impossible. Ce type était magicien où hypnotiseur…

-Je veux aller chez eux! Je ne veux surtout pas rester ici, en le sachant dans les parages!

-Mais puisque c'est Saïx qui à fait ça! Et puis tu ne l'as même pas vu tuer les autres!

-Toi encore moins que moi! Mais c'est pas toi qu'il a essayé de violer, c'est pas toi qu'il a essayer de torturer et menacé! On y était Zexion et moi! Et il nous a tout avoué!

-Riku maintenant j'en ai marre que tu l'accuses pour rien! Je sais que tu mens, tu dois te reposer encore un peu et quand tu auras les idées claires on pourra en discuter! Elle sortit de la salle et claqua la porte. L'argenté regarda son camarade de chambre complètement perdu.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'Axel était innocent? Pourquoi?

Une semaine plus tard, Riku faisait ses valises pour aller rejoindre ses frères à Midgar. Alors qu'il était dans la voiture, le jeune homme repensa à tout se qui s'était passé et à Sora encore et toujours mais aussi à Marluxia qui n'avait vraiment et sûrement rien vu venir de la part d'un type qu'il pensait son ami.

Il écouta de la musique pour enfin se sentir un peu ailleurs, dans un autre univers où les instruments de musique le portaient…

Quand il fut à Midgar, sa mère l'accompagna jusque dans l'appartement que partageait les trois frères. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appartement mais plus d'un loft immense dans lequel pouvait venir y vivre encore deux ou trois personnes. Riku fut heureux de retrouver ses frères qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. L'embrassade avec Kadaj fut la première et la plus longue, après tout il retrouvait sa moitié et d'un coup il se sentit dans une sorte de bulle de sécurité qui émanait de son aîné. Ses bras autour des siens lui faisait du bien, il savait que lorsqu'ils allaient dormir ensemble, comme ils le faisaient souvent, il allait pouvoir dormir en paix, pas comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Comment Axel allait il le retrouver ici? Impossible, la ville était bien plus grande que Twilight Town. Ils durent rompre se petit moment de plaisir mutuel pour que le cadet salut ses deux autres frères.

En premier ce fut Loz, qui était tellement content de le voir qu'il l'écrasa complètement contre son torse imposant. Lui aussi le protègerait, oui Loz était grand et fort et rien ne lui résistait. Il savait que pour lui maintenant tout allait aller bien mieux.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'aîné. Yazoo, lui n'allait pas le protéger physiquement mais psychologiquement, il était très fort pour trouver les mots rassurant qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que Riku avait peur il se retrouvait apaisé par les paroles du jeune homme.

Avec ses frères il se savait en sécurité.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas bien interessant... **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan.**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Pardon pour la suite j'ai des petits soucis ces derniers temps^^ alors il y a peut être plus de fautes que d'habitude désolée-_-'**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews^^ **

* * *

**DOUBT, Chapitre 6**

La chambre de son jumeau était presque la même que celle qu'il avait quand ils habitaient chez leur mère. Elle était grande, très peu meublée et la couleur blanche la rendait encore plus agréable à vivre. Il se disait que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre ici.

La fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur laissait une impression de continuité entre le ciel, les étoiles et le plafond qui était bleu foncé. Même dans le noir le plus total il était impossible de ne rien y voir à cause de la blancheur des lieu, d'ailleurs il avait l'impression qu'il allait salir le sol rien qu'en marchant dessus.

Le loft avait été décoré par Yazoo qui avait un goût certain en matière de disposition et d'harmonisation des couleurs dans une pièce, surtout en se qui concernait le grand espace de l'appartement. Il était clair que la chambre de Loz était bien différente de celles de ces deux frère qui étaient bien plus ranger que la sienne, celle d'un SOLDAT qui n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à la décoration de sa chambre. Du moment qu'il pouvait y dormir…

Alors qu'il attendait son frère pour dormir, Riku alla près de la fenêtre pour regarder vers la ville éclairée, les lumières lui semblaient tellement rassurantes…Maintenant il lui était impossible de dormir seul, il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment quelqu'un allait venir le voir dans son sommeil pour le tuer.

La peur permanente lui tenaillait l'estomac toute la journée, il se sentait espionné, d'ailleurs, c'était derrière le rideau qu'il jetait un coup d'œil, de peur qu'on ne l'aperçoive. Avant de se coucher, il fermait la porte de la chambre, regardait sous le lit, dans tous les recoins, derrière le rideau, sur la terrasse… partout où il y avait assez de place pour y cacher un homme.

Il était devenu paranoïaque à un tel point que lorsqu'il entendait le moindre bruit dans la maison, il se levait pour aller voir se que c'était et ne retournait pas se coucher tant qu'il n'avait pas trouver l'origine du bruit. Même pour les autres c'était devenu un peu gonflant, surtout pour sa mère qui l'avait envoyée chez ses frères pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à accuser Axel alors que le coupable était ce Saïx.

Quand son frère sortit de la douche il l'en informa en fermant la porte dans un claquement audible pour ne pas lui faire peur en l'appelant par son prénom. Il s'approcha de lui tout en l'attrapant par la taille et en posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Tu viens te coucher?

-Oui. J'arrive.

-Ne tarde pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler par phrases courtes, de toutes manière ils comprenaient parfaitement se qu'ils ressentait au moment où il parlait. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher, ils étaient jumeaux et Kadaj ressentait tout se que ressentait Riku. Il voyait bien que son frère était très angoissé par tout se qui se passait et pour le rassurer, le plus âgé se montrait sûr de lui en se qui concernait sa sécurité. Tout comme ses deux autres frères, Kadaj croyait la version de Riku, après tout pourquoi allait il mentir à son propre jumeau?

Quand ils furent dans le lit, collés l'un contre l'autre, le jeune argenté raconta tout dans les moindre détail à son frère. L'après midi au centre commercial, son réveil dans l'entrepôt, le cadavre de Kairi, celui de Sora, puis Roxas et Naminé. Pour enfin finir avec Axel sur lui qui voulait le violer…

Leur ventre se contractèrent, pour l'un, revivre ces évènements était dur et pour l'autre de les découvrir était tout aussi étrange.

Pourtant, malgré ce traumatisme, le premier argenté demanda à son cadet de lui montre la marque que lui avait fait subir son agresseur. Riku fixa son frère pendant un long moment avant de se décider à montrer l'horreur qu'il avait sur le torse. Il retira son haut de pyjama, enleva délicatement le bandage et laissa tomber les compresses sur le lit sur lequel il s'était assis, face à son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts dessus pour en faire le contour.

-Mon Dieu. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il a fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas, il à dit que c'était sa marque.

-Tu as encore mal?

-Un peu.

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal. Il acquiesça, laissant son frère toucher délicatement les cicatrises qui s'étaient formées sur son torse, le déformant à vie. Avec le plat de sa main, il donna l'ordre intime à son frère de se coucher sur le dos pour que celui-ci puisse être confortablement installé.

Ce fut au tour de ses lèvres de toucher les plaies. Certains ce seraient déjà écrié: Inceste. Mais ce n'était qu'un façon bien à eux de se sentir proche. Cela n'avait rien de gênant pour eux, après tout il n'avait jamais rien fait qui irait jusqu'à l'inceste même. Les petites intentions déposées un peu partout sur son torse n'étaient que des habitudes de petits garçons qui leur plaisait.

Dans leur enfance, Kadaj était toujours très maladroit, se retrouvant souvent avec des blessures, brûlures et autres écorchures. Pour le soigné, la plus part du temps, Yazoo l'embrassait là où il avait mal pour le calmer, il avait toujours cru que les lèvres de son grand frère étaient magiques et pouvaient soigné tous les maux.

Depuis, Kadaj et Riku avaient repris cette technique avec un peu plus de malice que des petits enfants innocents.

Pervers? Non, leur jeu n'était pas pervers, il était seulement…Personnel. Bien sûr, plus d'une fois l'un avait soulagé l'autre d'une sensation intense dans leur bas ventre, mais en tant que jumeaux, jamais ils n'avaient trouvé ça sale. Ils ne voyaient pas la chose aussi aisé lorsqu'ils imaginaient l'un de leurs grands frères à la place de l'un d'entre eux, ils savaient la situation bien plus ambiguë. C'était juste entre eux des habitudes qui d'un coup frappèrent Riku: Si l'autre avait puni Marluxia parce qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient une relation, alors si il savait se qu'il faisait avec son jumeau… Kadaj aurait sûrement été la prochaine victime. Vraisemblablement, Yazoo le second et Loz serait comme avec Zexion, la victime, témoin de son agression.

Tout à coup, le plue jeune se releva et regarda son frère intensément, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui… même si il serait triste de perdre n'importe lequel de ses frères, si Kadaj mourait, jamais il ne le supporterait. Il se releva alors violement, faisant riper les doigts de son frère sur son torse et lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

-Pardon, je suis désolé… qu'Est-ce que t'as?

-Je… je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche! C'est clair? Si tu vois un type un peu louche avec des cheveux roux, tu cours loin tu te caches.

-Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me voudrait du mal?

-Pour m'en faire à moi…

-Tu t'inquiètes trop.

-Non. J'ai peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de proche, déjà Marluxia puis Sora… tout mais pas toi. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla toujours assis alors que son frère voulut le prendre pour le réconforter mais il ne vit pas comment faire alors il lui caressa le dos.

-Je suis là, ça va aller… Demain on va au lycée, tu verras il est vraiment très bien, y a plein de monde et en plus les profs sont sympas.

-Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir y aller.

-Riku, il faut que tu te changes les idées, alors demain, debout à 8h00 on commence à 9h00 et on finit à 17h00. Journée chargée! Il s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue pour le calmer. Maintenant dort, ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

-Il faut pas. Loz reste éveillé ce soir alors il veillera sur nous deux…

Quand ils furent tout les deux endormis, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement à part le son de la télé que regardait Loz pour éviter de s'endormir, malgré ça, son ouïe fut assez fine pour entendre du bruit dans le couloir des chambres. Après tout dans un loft, il n'y a pas trop d'endroit pour se cacher.

Il se leva, marcha doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre puis se rendit compte que la fenêtre de la chambre de Yazoo était ouverte, il entra dans la chambre et regarda immédiatement derrière la porte, sous le lit et partout ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il aille fermer la fenêtre pour s'attarder sur son aîné qui dormait paisiblement, sa respiration était lente et profonde, ce qui était signe qu'il dormait vraiment.

Depuis que Riku était venu il ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité dans l'appartement, il le cachait parce que c'était son rôle mais il avait vraiment peur de se retrouver face à ce type qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille en hauteur et en largeur mais il allait être sûrement bien plus malin et serait donc capable de le tuer sans aucun problème.

Ce type devait certainement être aussi malin que l'avait prétendu son cadet. C'est ça qui l'effrayait, qu'un homme soit suffisamment tordu pour être allé jusqu'à enfermer des jeunes dans un entrepôt désaffecté pour les tuer tous.

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller voir dans celle de ses jeunes frères qui eux aussi dormaient profondément l'un collé à l'autre, un coup d'œil furtif dans la chambre pour bien voir si il n'y avait rien, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et rien ne semblait bouger. Le grand colosse alla dans la cuisine, prit un soda en espérant pouvoir rester un peu plus éveillé puis alla se mettre encore une fois devant la télé.

Malgré ça, les yeux verts qui fixaient intensément le jeune argenté collé à son jumeau sur la terrasse étaient bien dans la maison mais ne faisait que regarder. Aucune action n'était à entreprendre pour le moment, il n'avait qu'à admirer ce magnifique duo recouvert d'un voile de pureté sur leur peau aussi claire que la lune laissant apparaître une ombre étirée sur le parquet de la chambre avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Riku ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que son lit était vide, la présence de son frère près de lui manquait et il fut alarmé se qui eu pour effet de le faire lever en sursaut pour aller dans la chambre de son aîné pour lui demander où était le jeune homme. Quand il eu ouvert la porte de la chambre il arrivant dans le couloir du loft et avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre de Yazoo, son regard fut attiré vers la table de la cuisine à laquelle s'étaient assis ses trois jeunes frères. Voyant l'air intrigué et paniquer de Riku les trois autres le regardèrent avec tout au tant de question dans les yeux.

-Riku ça ne va pas? Demanda Loz.

-Si, c'est juste que cet idiot m'a fait peur. Réveille moi quand tu sorts du lit. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé un truc.

-T'en fait pas si je me retrouve avec un type que je connais pas dans la chambre, je crie! Remarquant que le plus jeune appréciait moyennement la blague, il baissa la tête de façon à fixer son bol de céréales en guise de pardon.

Riku soupira puis vint s'asseoir près du jeune homme, saluant par la même occasion les autres membres de sa famille dont l'un des plus âgé semblait aller se coucher à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il s'était imposé.

Comme si il avait toujours vécu ici, Riku prit son petit déjeuné, se mit à la droite de son jumeau et entama son repas alors que Yazoo, qui aurait indubitablement dut être prêt pour aller travailler prenait bien son temps pour lire le journal. D'un coup, brisant le silence matinal, la voix grave et harmonieuse demanda:

-Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ,Zexion, Riku?

-Oui pourquoi? C'est le seul à part moi qui soit encore en vie depuis l'histoire avec Axel.

-Et bien maintenant tu es le seul. Ils ont retrouvé ton ami dans sa chambre, pendu avec des menottes sur les mains.

-Quoi? Zexion est mort?

-Oui, hier.

-… c'est pas possible… il a pas … quand même… non…

-Les médecins disent qu'il se serait suicidé, le syndrome du rescapé…

-Ils disent n'importe quoi, c'est Axel qui l'a tué, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus!

-Je suis désolé Riku… Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait très bien se que cela voulait dire. Bientôt Axel viendrait le trouver et lui faire subir les mêmes atrocités, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Mais avant sa vie, il craignait pour celle de ses frères. Comment Est-ce qu'il comptait faire pour les protéger? Il leur faillait une surveillance rapprocher. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça, juste en comptant sur les rondes de nuit de leur frère pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Qui sait si il n'était pas déjà venu et empoisonné tout se qui se trouvait dans la maison?

Axel en était bien capable et Riku le savait parfaitement.

Une chose était sûr, si il voulait tenter quelque chose, il le ferait en face, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à tirer sur l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il serait en ville. Il pouvait sortir tranquillement, là n'était pas la question. Que se passait t'il à l'appartement quand il était vide?

Il devait déjà savoir où il était… mais pour l'heure ses frères le pressèrent pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux à l'école. Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans il allait retourner dans l'école de son enfance et cette pensée le ranima en quelque sorte.

Alors il sortit de l'appartement plus décontracté qu'auparavant, l'idée de revoir certaines personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps le rendait heureux et il ne pensait donc pas à son histoire. Kadaj lui expliqua un peu comment étaient les élèves dans leur classe, le genre cas social qui existe dans chaque classe et d'après le jeune argenté, sa classe semblait avoir tiré le gros lot de ce côté-là.

Quand ils furent devant le grand portail au bord de la route, Riku eu un frisson qui le parcouru tout du long, de vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface, de très bons souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'il accompagna son frère sous le préau, là où lui et ses amis avaient pour habitude de se retrouver le matin. La petite surprise fût pour Riku de voir Demyx, un de ces anciens amis qu'il avait quitté pour aller s'installer avec sa mère à Twilight Town. Les retrouvailles furent longues et pleines de joie, ça faisait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, quand il était seul, il avait trop tendance à repenser à Sora et surtout à Marluxia, dont la mort avait pas mal affecté Kadaj par la même occasion.

Le visage de Demyx avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ils passèrent en suite par la vie scolaire, histoire de rater le début des cours et c'est là que Riku vit l'une des personnes responsable de lui en cas de problème, Xemnas. Un homme un peu froid, mais que les parents du jeune homme avait choisit pour être le parrain, après tout il était le frère de leur défunt père. Là aussi les retrouvailles étaient plutôt joyeuses et partirent bien vite en discussion de routine plus qu'en remplissage de dossier.

Mais une fois tous les documents remplis et mis à jour, Les jumeaux retournèrent en cours pour présenter le jeune homme à la classe qui étrangement savait déjà qui il était.

Kadaj frappa à la porte du troisième étage et tous les élèves se levèrent pour laisser entrer les nouveau.

Le professeur, un homme de grande tailler, pourtant assez fin mais tout de même musclé aux cheveux d'une couleur qui depuis peu lui faisait horreur, se tenait debout devant la classe, un livre à la main et regardait les retardataires.

-Je peux savoir où vous étiez Kadaj?

-J'accompagnais mon frère pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

-C'est aimable à toi de te comporter ainsi envers ton frère, mais le cours à commencer depuis une demi-heure. Bien, vous êtes donc Riku. Nous avons passé l'époque de la présentation embarrassante devant toute la classe alors allez vous asseoir avec votre frère et essayer de suivre le cours. Et j'aurai à vous parler à la fin de l'heure. Au fait, je suis M. Rhapsodos, professeur de Littérature.

L'argenté alla s'asseoir à sa place, ce qui voulait dire près de son frère. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il se sentit oppressé, comme si quelqu'un l'étreignait pour l'empêcher de bouger ou même de respirer. Pourquoi soudain avait il cette impression désagréable de tiraillement dans son ventre? Des hauts le cœur qui le faisaient presque suffoquer pourtant malgré ça, il ne disait rien il se contentait de regarder vers l'extérieur, la grande allée du lycée qui était vide de toute présence… de quoi pouvait il s'agir à ce moment là? Maintenant c'était des bouffées de chaleur qui lui venait accompagnées de frisson, comme si le froid venait de l'intérieur de son corps, il commença à trembler de froid mais aussi de peur. Pourquoi ce mettait il dans un état pareil? Il regarda le prof de littérature et se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Axel, ce devait sûrement être ça, les yeux verts, les cheveux roux… des éléments qui caractérisent Axel presque autant que ses tatouages sous les yeux. Mais une chose était sûre, même si ce prof n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre roux, il ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence, tel un clone complice…

-Monsieur, demanda-t-il, excusez moi, Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie je ne me sens pas bien.

-Oui. Je vois ça, tu es pâle. Kadaj tu l'accompagnes, je ne veux pas le retrouver dans les escaliers.

Les escaliers? Quoi les escaliers? Il savait quelque chose, Est-ce qu'il avait vu juste en se qui concernait leur complicité? Axel allait il arrivé d'un coup et tuer l'un d'entre eux dans les escaliers?

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il devenait aussi parano? Ce devait être une partie de son plan, le rendre fou. Et bien c'était réussit, Il était devenu tellement paranoïaque qu'il n'arrivait plus à vivre normalement, dormir normalement… alors qu'il était accompagné par son frère inquiet chez l'infirmière, Riku expliqua se qu'il ressentait à son double au cas où il tomberait dans les pommes comme il sentait que ça allait être le cas.

La seule chose qu'il avait à faire en attendant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte était de le rassurer de la seule manière possible dans ce genre de moment:

-Il faut que tu te calmes ,que tu oublies… tu te fais du mal, c'est normal d'avoir peur mais tu le fais de manière déraisonnable. Maîtrise toi un peu on est presque arrivé.

Il frappa à la porte et la voix gracieuse et mielleuse de l'infirmière lui dit d'entrer.

Après une consultation brève, elle lui conseilla d'aller s'allonger quelque instants afin de se réchauffer le corps et d'apaiser son esprit.

Pendant ce temps là, Kadaj expliqua tout à la jeune femme, en passant par les symptômes qu'il avait mais aussi des inquiétudes et sans trop entrer dans les détails lui parla de se qui lui était arrivé.

La jeune femme le rassura et lui assura que tout irait bien pour lui qu'elle allait prendre soin de lui. Ça il n'en doutait pas, c'était même très connu que Aerith était une femme très bien, mais aussi une infirmière hors paire. Kadaj retourna à contre cœur en cours pour laisser son frère. D'un coup c'était lui qui se sentait mal… comme une déchirure au cœur…

Alors que lui réfléchissait à se qui pouvait Lui causer tant de peine, l'autre argenté était recroquevillé en boule sur le lit, la couverture jusqu'aux oreilles. Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et fit des mouvement de va et vient sur celle-ci. Ce ne pouvait être autre qu'Aerith, quand il se tourna il eu droit à un sourire, tendre et timide venant de la part de la brune.

-Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai froid, je sais pas ça doit être l'angoisse.

-Le directeur m'a parler de se qui était arrivé…je suis désolée.

-C'est rien…

-Repose toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle moi je suis juste à côté. Elle le laissa après avoir remonter une couverture sur lui pour le réchauffer. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi penser, dans un sens, il laissait son frère la haut alors qu'il devrait rester près de lui pour le protéger, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait mal en regardant ce prof et en voyant tous les autres élèves. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec autant de monde.

Le noir de la pièce lui fit du bien aux yeux et à la tête, il se roula en boule, alla se caler contre le mur la tête dans le drap.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie pour consulter la jeune femme, entra et alla lui demander un cachet pour un mal de ventre. Et ce fut le même cheminement pendant toute la matinée, sans jamais réussir à s'endormir, Riku comptait le nombre de personne qui entrait et qui sortait. Il en était à 4, sachant pertinemment que c'était plus pour louper les cours plus que par réel problème pseudo médical. La jeune femme s'en alla à 10h pour prendre sa pause, elle le laissa donc et Kadaj vint le voir pour savoir comment il allait. Ce petit moment entre eux lui fit le plus grand bien, il avait l'impression d'être dans son lit et que son frère allait le protéger.

Sa main caressait les cheveux de son jeune frère pour qu'il s'endorme, se qui fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, le plus jeune se réveilla et ce fut le moment que l'autre argenté choisit pour s'en aller. De toute manière il ne lui restait plus que deux heures. Il faillait vraiment qu'il dorme mais pour le moment, il fallait vraiment que les élèves dans la coure rentre dans leur classe pour que le vacarme extérieur cesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et Aerith alla se mettre sur son ordinateur comme en témoignaient les bruits de touches qui raisonnaient dans la pauvre tête de Riku.

Il se tourna face au mur cette fois, de façon à se que si elle rentre, la lumière ne l'éblouisse pas. Et il eu bien fait, quelque seconde plus tard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre, les bruits de ses chaussures sur le sol marquaient un pas lent et calme comme toujours, elle ouvrit la porte, puis s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule qui dépassait pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas, puis elle le tourna vers elle pour lui demander:

-Alors Riku. Ça va? Quelque chose clochait. Sa voix était grave et suave malicieuse et pleine d'ironie, surtout c'était une voix d'homme. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule pour le forcer à se mettre sur le dos et regarder la nouvelle personne qui avait prit place à côté de lui.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais? Les yeux bleus de Riku s'ouvrirent soudainement en contemplant les yeux verts et la chevelure rouge éclatante.

-Axel!

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Pardon, aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai eu de gros soucis d'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui devait être le dernier et qui ne sera que l'avant dernier, enfin peut être... **

* * *

**DOUBT; Chapitre 7**

-Axel? Il voulut se lever et s'en aller, mais le roux se mit au-dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser, il était bloqué ici, avec lui et il ne pouvait rien faire puis que la main de son agresseur venait de se maître sur sa bouche pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-J'ai eu un peu de mal à te retrouver tu sais? Je me doutais bien que tu allais aller dans ta famille, mais je ne savais si tu allais choisir ton père ou tes frères. C'est là que j'ai su que tu avais un jumeau, dont tu ne m'avais jamais parlé…il le regarda comme un tortionnaire, l'œil étincellent de sa grande malice, menaçant par le moindre changement de direction ou selon qu'il le regardait dans les yeux fixement ou les yeux fermés pour se moquer de lui.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire de moi? Sa phrase était d'une part camouflée par la main du roux et en plus légèrement tintée de terreur, si il l'avait laisser s'en tirer une fois, ce ne serait peut être pas le cas cette fois là.

-Ho, je ne sais pas. Une chose est certaine, je ne vais pas te tuer. Non non non, pas encore, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Et bien… déjà, je compte en finir avec se que j'ai commencé, puis je verrai, soit je tue tes trois frères, soit ta mère ou je te torture toi… je ne sais pas, je me tâte.

-Ne leur fait rien, je t'en pris, je ferais se que tu veux, mais ne fait de mal à personne, ne tue aucun de mes frères, ne touches pas ma mère ni aucune autre personne de ma famille, amuse toi sur moi.

-M'amuser? Tu crois vraiment que je suis un vrai psychopathe, que je prend mon pied en tuant et en torturant?

-C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes. Après avoir prononcé sa phrase, Riku se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Le regard d'Axel s'était fait méchant et menaçant.

-Je t'ai donner l'impression de me marrer quand je t'ai avouer pourquoi je faisais ça?

-Tu étais pourtant mort de rire quand on a trouvé Kairi.

-Je te sens bien sûr de toi d'un coup! Tu me sembles vraiment en forme aujourd'hui, comme l'était d'ailleurs Zexion hier en rentrant chez lui. Le pauvre c'est suicidé…

-Je sais que c'est toi qui à fait ça!

-Tu as des preuves?

-… Riku détourna le regard, bien sur que non il n'en avait pas, le problème était le même que pour là bas… comment pouvait il justifier tout ce qu'il avait dit alors qu'aucune trace du roux n'avaient été trouvées… il le savait c'était tout.

-Ta mère a été très gentille avec moi quand je suis venu vous voir à l'hôpital. Elle m'a laisser entrer et te parler en te tenant la main pendant une bonne demi heure, j'avais l'impression qu'on était un couple. Vraiment, qu'Est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on sorte ensemble Riku. Ou du moins qu'on aille jusqu'au bout de se que nous étions en train d'entreprendre quand tu as soudainement voulu me tuer.

-Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser me violer?

-Te violer non, te faire l'amour oui. Je pensais que tu avais vraiment envie de perdre ton statut de puceau.

-Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ici?

-Qui te dit que je vais te faire quelque chose. Je trouve ton frère jumeau très mignon, c'est vrai que pour des jumeaux, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça, mais j'imagine que vous devez êtres très proche l'un de l'autre?

-Si tu approches Kadaj, je te jure que je te fais la peau.

-Kadaj? C'est un nom étrange, je me demande où vos parents sont allés cherchez ça. Le plus grand, avec les cheveux courts, il à l'air bien costaud mais pas bien intelligent il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que je m'étais introduit dans la maison et que j'étais ressorti par la fenêtre de ta sœur.

-Ma sœur?

-Oui celle qui est dans la première chambre dans le couloir, juste avant la cuisine.

-Yazoo est mon frère! Ce n'est pas une fille.

-Ho pardon, je me disais qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé une fille attirante et bien comme quoi, on est attiré par les hommes ou on ne l'est pas…

-Qu'Est-ce que tu vas leur faire?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien l'idée du frère jumeau, ça rajoute quelque chose…

-Non. Pas Kadaj. Je t'en supplies ne fait rien à mes frères mais surtout pas à Kadaj. Fait se que tu veux de moi, je ferai se que tu voudras mais ne leur fait rien.

-Tout se que je veux? Vraiment?

-Tant qu'il ne leur arrive rien…

-Bien bien bien… dans ce cas, je pense que tu sais parfaitement se que j'attends de toi. Riku ouvrit les yeux de manière significative, bien sûr qu'il savait se qu'il attendait de lui.

À ce moment là, la voix de l'infirmière retentie dans l'autre pièce alors qu'une porte se fermait. Des bruits de pas se suivirent et devinrent de plus en plus fort, preuve de leur rapprochement significatif.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kadaj, la seule chose qu'il put voir fut son frère allonger tranquillement dans le lit, ses yeux grands ouverts qui le regardait.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Kadaj… je… je vais bien. Retourne en cours, ça va aller.

-Riku, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ne me mens pas. Je te connais.

-Rien.

-Bien. Kadaj s'en alla, mais il avait comprit se que ne voulait pas dire son frère, c'était clair et net. Son agresseur était venu le voir et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. C'était manqué. Une fois la porte fermée, Axel sortit de sous les draps et colla son corps contre celui de l'argenté, frissonnant au contacte auquel il n'était pas habitué. Si ils avaient été dans un autre contexte, on aurait pensé qu'Axel était tendre et doux avec son petit ami. Mais tous les mouvements qu'il effectuait envers le jeune homme n'était en fait que des tortures délicieuses.

La respiration lente du roux près de la gorge de sa victime était un supplice encore plus grand, ses lèvres touchèrent la peau lisse de son cou avant de le mordre délicatement. Il couvrit son cou et son visage de baisers que Riku ne réussissait pas, malgré la situation à détester. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il cherchait même à être le plus délicat possible, il ne lui avait pas fait mal quand il l'avait mordu, il ne le forçait pas à aller plus loin, il ne voulait que satisfaire une envie, une pulsion momentanée envers l'argenté.

-Tu sens bon Riku, tes cheveux sentent bon. Il se mit au dessus de lui, le dominant de tout son être. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'as pas l'air de résister. L'argenté détourna le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il prenait goût à se que lui faisait Axel.

-Peut être ne voudrais tu pas que je m'arrête? Et Riku rougit, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait honte de se l'avouer à lui-même, oui il voulait qu'il continu.

Axel eu le sourire aux lèvres, son plan avait marché, maintenant il pouvait s'en aller et le laisser souffrir une fois de plus jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Riku allait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas résister à ses caresses et lors de leur prochaine rencontre se serait la fin…

Alors le roux se leva et s'éloigna de sa victime qui le regardait, l'intrigue envahissant ses yeux lui donnait un air d'enfant insatisfait. La frustration était tellement grande qu'il se leva et le suivit jusqu'au milieu de la salle où il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Ne me laisse pas, ne part pas.

-Well well well, qu'avons-nous là? Si je m'attendais à ça.

-Axel je t'en pris ne part pas. Pas comme ça.

-On se reverra Riku, crois moi.

-Quand?

-Si je te le disais se ne serait plus une surprise. La main de l'argenté se resserra une fois de plus sur lui, son comportement commençait à l'inquiété. Riku ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré, mais c'était encore mieux.

-Vient chez moi ce soir.

-Je te rappelle que tu dors dans la même chambre que ton frère.

-Je me débrouillerai pour le faire dormir sur le canapé. Je veux être avec toi. Je t'en pris ne part pas.

-Je sais très bien se que tu es en train de faire Riku.

-De quoi tu parles? Le visage de l'argenté s'assombrit. Il ne le croyait pas? Pourtant il y mettait autant de sincérité qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne chez lui ce soir, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement.

-Tu m'as fait le même coup la dernière fois, tu ne te souviens pas? Si tu es vraiment sincère, prouve le.

Riku n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il s'avança vers lui, attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le roux n'en revenait pas, c'était incroyable que Riku change de position aussi facilement. Mais en un sens, il allait pouvoir en profiter pour faire de lui se qu'il voulait.

Le plus âgé se recula et s'en alla en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait gagné la partie, le seul pion encore valide allait se rendre dans le camp ennemi pour rendre les armes et abdiquer. Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme se mit en boule et se mit à pleurer, la pression qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette entrevue avec son agresseur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire:

- Allô Kadaj? Oui c'est moi…

Le soir alors que Riku était à le fenêtre de sa chambre, les lumières de la ville s'allumèrent dans le début de pénombre qui commençait à envahir la ville.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main se posa sur l'épaule de Riku qui se tourna immédiatement pour faire face à ce nouveau venu qui n'était autre que son frère ainé qui s'inquiétait pour lui. De le savoir seul dans la chambre ne le rassurait pas.

-Riku tu sais si tu veux je peux rester là.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais y arriver, de toutes façons il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour où l'autre.

-Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit. Et tu sais se que tu as à faire si tu as trop peur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous fais confiance. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer mais Yazoo savait bien qu'il était terrorisé. Quand il sortit de la chambre de son jeune frère, il alla dans celle de Loz pour qu'ils discutent ensembles et pour se calmer un peu alors que l'autre était devant la télé en train de s'endormir.

Riku resta devant sa fenêtre pendant encore bien longtemps, il attendait fermement Axel avec pour lui un projet plus qu'alléchant. Il savait se qu'il allait faire, comment il allait le faire et la seule chose qu'il laissait au hasard était les réactions du roux.

De toutes manières il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait quand même peut pour ses frères, Axel était bien capable de faire quelque chose alors qu'il avait promit de ne pas le faire. Surtout en se qui concernait ce psychopathe qu'il pensait connaître alors qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un malade mentale qui avait des envies de meurtre. Le problème était que maintenant ça allait probablement se retourner contre lui.

Il alla vérifier que Kadaj c'était bien endormi pour éteindre la télé, il sortit prudemment de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle. En effet son frère s'était endormi, tant mieux, il attrapa le plaide sur le canapé d'à côté et le couvrit avec.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se rendit compte que le roux était là.

-Comment es tu entré?

-Par la porte.

-Kadaj a oublié de la fermer…. Il baissa les yeux déçut, comment voulait il qu'il se sente en sécurité si son frère oubliait de fermer la porte à clef en sachant qu'un psychopathe le guettait. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il meurt à ce point là?

-Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir…

-Non, c'est pas ça. Il s'approcha de lui, oubliant tout pour ne pas avoir peur malgré les circonstances. Il attrapa une des ses mains, le tira vers la porte et la ferma tout en le poussant contre le mur le plus proche pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Bien sûr Axel n'apprécia pas. Il se sentait dominé par Riku il ne supportait pas ça.

-Attend un peu là… il le repoussa et le poussa à son tour jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le renversa pour commencer à le désabiller, mais la position ne convenait pas à Riku:

-On peut changer de sens?

-Pardon…? Le roux laissa échapper un petit rictus d'incompréhension. Pourquoi tu veux changer de sens?

-On ne dort pas la tête au Nord.

-Tu te fous de moi? Et puis qui te dit qu'on va dormir?

-Enfin, dormir… tout se que l'on peut faire dans un lit, il ne faut pas le faire la tête vers le Nord.

-T'en as d'autre des comme ça?

-Oui, il ne faut pas mettre un lit ou dormir les pieds en face de la porte, ça porte malheur. C'est comme ça que sont sortis les cercueils des morts.

-Arrête avec ça!

-Ok, mais on change de sens. Riku se mit dans le lit normalement, dans le bon sens et attrapa son partenaire par le cou pour l'embrasser et se faire pardonner. Puis leurs activités reprirent.

Axel immobilisa les mains de son jeune partenaire au dessus de sa tête avec une des siennes et voulut le déshabiller avec l'autre.

Riku se laissa faire et faisait son possible pour prendre son pied comme il le pouvait. Les mains expertes du roux parcoururent le corps de Riku jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un bandage qu'il défit pour laisser apparaitre le VIII qu'il lui avait gravé dans la peau.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les plaies comme pour faire disparaitre la blessure.

-Est-ce que tu as mal?

-Non.

-Et là? Il appuya avec violence sur sa poitrine pour que les points de sutures lâchent et que ses doigts se retrouvent dans la plaie. Riku étouffa un cri en se mordant la lèvre inferieure qui saigna.

Axel s'empressa de passer sa langue sur la plaie qu'il venait de rouvrir avant d'aller lecher le sang qui coulait de la lèvre du jeune homme dans un baiser empoisonné qui avait le goût de la rouille. Qua le roux s'éloigna, il avait du sang sur les lèvres et regardait intensément le jeune homme devant lui qui gardait ses yeux fermés pour faire passer la douleur, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans un sanglot, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté.

-Comme tu es beau quand tu souffres. Il se pencha vers lui et posa sa bouche sur une de ses larmes qui coulait, léchant cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte à son œil où il déposa un baiser. Riku ne comprenait décidément rien à ce type un cour il était doux comme un ange et trente secondes plus tard il pétait un câble et devenait le pire des enfoirés.

-Axel, s'il te plait…

-Quoi? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche?

-Pas comme ça. S'il te plais, tu me fais mal.

-Pourtant, j'aime bien quand tu pleurs. Tu es si beau. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux. À l'annonce de cette phrase, l'argenté ne savait plus quoi faire, il tourna la tête honteux de cette révélation.

-Regarde comment tu es beau. Tu rougis, c'est mignon. Le rouge te va si bien. Il posa son doigt dans sa plaie, prit du sang sur son doigt et le posa sur son visage puis recommença et posa cette fois son doigt sous son œil pour que ses larmes se mélangent à son sang.

-Mon ange. Le bon Dieu t'aurait il refusé? Tes ailes se seraient elles brisées?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que j'aime bien parler de ça quand je torture quelqu'un. Surtout toi avec ton physique si parfait et si merveilleux… tu m'énerves, tu es trop parfait, comme les anges mais tu es sur cette terre parce que tu as un vice caché et je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parmi nous. Pourquoi lui parlait il de la religion? Il ne voyait pas Axel croyant et encore moi pratiquant. Était il vraiment si fou? Maintenant il fallait faire attention le moment tant attendu allait arriver.

Il essaya de dégager l'une de ses mains des siennes et ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-J'ai… mal aux bras. Lâche moi s'il te plait.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives?

-J'ai très mal. Axel. Le regard du jeune homme était suppliant et ne put qu'abdiquer face à son regard.

Il descendit ses bras doucement pour ne pas se faire encore plus mal et regarda Axel avec haine. Il ne respectait pas sa part du marcher et il ne le comprenait pas, il avait encore cette impression d'être enfermé dans cet entrepôt avec tous les autres.

Axel s'allongea sur le côté du lit et regarda le plafond, les bras derrière la tête et attendit que l'argenté en ait finit avec ses problèmes.

L'occasion était trop belle et Riku ne résista pas à la tentation et glissa délicatement sa main sous le traversin puis sous le matelas et attrapa quelque chose.

-Axel? Le jeune homme en entendant son nom se tourna vers Riku et se rendit compte qu'il braquait une arme sur lui. Maintenant ça suffit!

-Très drôle. Tu n'oseras jamais, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de le faire et tu n'as même pas eu le courage de m'assommer. Après ces mots, l'argenté réagit immédiatement et lui tira dans la jambe sans la moindre hésitation. Il fallait qu'il lui montre, qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et encore moins de lui faire du mal.

Le cri d'Axel résonna dans tout le bâtiment juste après le coup de feu.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Donc voilà, pardon pour le gros retard que j'ai pu prendre. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Je sais que je suis impardonnable en se qui concerne le retard, mais j'ai eu mon Bac à préparer et ça se fait pas tout seul! Bon voici le dernier chapitre! j'éspère qu'il vous plaira!**_

* * *

_**Petit Flash Back**_

_-Axel? Le jeune homme en entendant son nom se tourna vers Riku et se rendit compte qu'il braquait une arme sur lui. Maintenant ça suffit!_

_-Très drôle. Tu n'oseras jamais, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de le faire et tu n'as même pas eu le courage de m'assommer. Après ces mots, l'argenté réagit immédiatement et lui tira dans la jambe sans la moindre hésitation. Il fallait qu'il lui montre, qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et encore moins de lui faire du mal._

_Le cri d'Axel résonna dans tout le bâtiment juste après le coup de feu_.

* * *

_**Doubt:Chapitre 8:**_

-Tu me crois maintenant?

-Tu crois quoi… il souffrait mais le cachait très bien, il avait vraiment mal et le cachait à la perfection, comme il savait surement bien le faire. Qu'il suffit de ça pour m'arrêter? Tu me sous-estimes. Tu ne m'éloigneras pas avec une balle Riku. Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de m'éloigner de toi: me tuer. Et tu n'en as pas le courage.

-C'Est-ce que tu crois. Est-ce que je tremble? Est-ce que tu vois de la peur dans mes yeux?

-Oui. Mais tu n'as pas peur de moi, ni de me tuer, tu as peur de se qui pourrait arriver aux autres si tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi.

Il se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa au sol. Riku n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver en position de dominant et là qu'il était à califourchon sur Axel comme lui l'avait été par le passé, le plus jeune ne savait plus comment réagir. Il tenait braquer le revolver sur lui, le canon bien entre les deux yeux, le roux savait qu'au moindre mouvement, Riku le tuerait.

-Tu sais si tu me tus maintenant, je n'aurai aucun regret, sauf peut être de ne jamais avoir couché avec toi.

-Tant pis pour toi, si tu avais commencé par le début tu aurais pu arriver à tes fins.

-Ça aurait été moins drôle.

-Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

-Je te l'ai dit Riku, je t'aime. Et je te veux pour moi tout seul. Axel savait qu'après avoir dit ça l'argenté refuserait de le tuer, il venait de mettre un atout de côté. Mais….

-Tu crois que je vais avaler tes couleuvres? Je te connais bien maintenant, alors ne va pas croire que je vais t'épargner pour ça…

-Riku… C'était la première fois que Riku voyait Axel dans cet état. Il avait peur, il se sentait en insécurité totale et ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir, il allait surement le faire souffrir mais pas le tuer. Il en était incapable. Quoi qu'il était imprévisible. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé entrain de lui tirer dessus et il venait de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

-Maintenant, on va faire un marcher, tu va dégager d'ici et ne jamais revenir sous la condition que soit je te balance aux flics pour que tu moisisses en prison, soit je te torture comme tu nous as torturé pour enfin te tuer.

-Et… en contre partie j'ai quoi si tu me laisses partir.

-Mais la liberté. Tu n'estimes pas que c'est suffisant? Tu as tué 6 personnes. Tu crois que c'est normal? Rien que pour Sora et Marluxia je devrais t'achever sur le moment. Je ne devrais même pas te laisser le choix.

-Et si je refuse?

-Je te fais exploser la cervelle dans les minutes qui suivent.

-Tu n'oseras jamais.

-Je t'ai bousiller une jambe, je peux faire pareille pour l'autre, te laisser sortir d'ici en rampant et t'achever en bas des escaliers. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Se que tu m'as fait vivre dans ce hangar m'a fait changer. tu ne me fais plus peur.

-Pourtant à l'école il me semble que tu avais peur de moi.

-Oui j'avais peur. Mais maintenant c'est finit, je pourrais te cribler de balles dans jamais me sentir coupable pour ça.

-Voyons Riku, tu ne ferais pas ça? Une seconde balle sortit du barillet pour venir se loger dans son abdomen. Cette fois son cri fut plus fort et bien plus démonstratif en se qui concernait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Les trois frères accoururent dans la chambre, ils avaient assisté à toute la scène précédente mais Riku leur avait bien dit de ne pas entrer tant qu'il ne leur avait pas donné l'ordre.

-Riku Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Yazoo en voyant qu'il était au dessus du roux.

-Oui, ça va…

-Ha…. Riku… tu me fais mal… sort!

-Pardon Axel? Tu peux répéter? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui comme si il avait mal entendu se qu'il venait de dire. Je te fais mal? Et ça? Ça fait mal? Demanda-t-il en posant le canon sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Il marqua une pose avant de tirer comme pour laisser le temps au roux de se poser la question de savoir si il allait vraiment le faire. Puis le coup partit et Axel hurla de plus belle. La balle avait dû traverser l'os vu le bruit infâme qui venait de se produire.

La main encore valide du roux vint se poser sur son épaule pour essayer de soulager sa douleur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire Riku ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Je te demande pardon, je suis désolé, arrête je t'en supplies arrête.

-Tu t'es arrêté quand Marluxia te l'a demandé? Tu t'es arrêté quand Roxas hurlait de douleur après lui avoir coupé la première jambe? Tu t'es arrêté quand tu as défiguré Sora? Est-ce que tu t'es arrêté Axel? Tu les as massacré un à un et tu penses que tu vas faire la même chose avec moi?

-Oui. Dit il en souriant machiavéliquement malgré la douleur. Les autres ont souffert physiquement, toi, je viens de te traumatiser Riku. Jamais plus tu ne dormiras tranquillement sur tes deux oreilles, jamais plus tu ne sortiras sans te demander si quelqu'un te suis ou non. Et si tu me tue, tu t'en sentiras coupable toute ta vie. Tu repenseras à jamais tout se qui c'est passé. Et jamais tu ne te sentiras bien. Sauf… sauf si tu me laisses en vie, parce que moi je pourrai te réconforter. Le roux leva une main vers le visage rougi de Riku. Il lui laissa poser sa main sur sa joue puis il continua. Avec moi tu te sentiras en sécurité, parce que je suis capable de te protéger de tout et puis surtout, je suis ta seule menace.

-Si tu es ma seule menace, si je t'élimine, il n'y aura plus personne pour me vouloir du mal. À présent il souriait. Axel venait d'abandonner son ultime bouée de sauvetage.

Il pointa le canon sur son front, le regarda une dernière fois et tira.

* * *

Le lendemain dans les journaux se lisait partout que le meurtrier de hangar avait été arrêté et transféré dans un hôpital psychiatrique en attendant son procès qui se finirait surement par une peine de mort bien méritée.

Riku lui de son côté voyait un psy avec lequel il parlait de tout se qui venait de lui arriver. De comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de tuer Axel pour une raison étrange. Il avait tiré mais avait éviter sa tête pour tirer dans le plancher. Et surtout cette impression que tout était de sa faute.

Axel avait eu raison, il allait le rendre fou. Mais une fois Axel mort, Riku savait que tout irait mieux.

Bien sûr il y eu un procès, juste pour l'étique, le seul témoin fut bien sûr Riku, mais les frères du jeune hommes témoignèrent aussi pour se qui s'était passé dans leur appartement.

Mais, Axel avait gagné.

Son avocat était très fort, il avait réussit à le faire passer pour un malade et il se fit interner à vie dans une centre psychiatrique qui était le nom de code pour l'asile de fous.

Il le savait, encore une chose qu'il savait. Il avait prédit que Riku ne le tuerait pas. Et maintenant il allait continuer de vire, bien sur ça allait être difficile de venir lui faire du tort alors qu'il avait une jambe en moins qui lui avait été amputée après l'incident chez Riku et un bras atrophié.

Le géni d'Axel se situait dans sa tête non pas des son corps en lui-même, si il le voulait il serait capable de faire souffrir Riku encore et encore pendant un certain temps sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte que c'était lui le coupable.

Le deuil était encore plus difficile alors qu'il était le seul survivant, il trouvait que c'était injuste pour les autres, il pensait qu'ils avaient payé pour lui, à cause de lui. Surtout en se qui concernait Sora et encore lus Marluxia. Ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne et ils avaient été tués par sa faute. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il se disait. Ces frères l'avaient soutenu mais rien n'atténuait sa peine. Il pensait toujours à Axel et se disait que si il l'avait tué rien n'aurait été pareil, au contraire ce serait encore pire que ça ne l'était à présent.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans son propre appartement, Riku prit son courrier et le lu en montant les escaliers, il déposa celui de ses frères devant leur porte et alla ouvrir la sienne pour enfin se reposer d'une dure journée de cours. Il laissa tomber les lettres sur le barre et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre ses médicaments qui se trouvaient être des antidépresseurs, il les avala et alla se caler dans le canapé, il alluma la télé parce qu'il ne supportait plus le silence, il avait un besoin de sentir d'autres personnes autour de lui. Si il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui, il se focalisait sur les petits bruits, les petits détails et ça lui pourrissait la vie, il avait peur en permanence que quelqu'un soit chez lui.

Il alla vers sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna, il alla le chercher et décrocha en sachant qu'il s'agissait deYazoo.

-Oui?

-Tu veux que je vienne?

-Non, ça va. Par contre tu viens m'aider après pour préparer à manger. Tu sais que maman viens ce soir…

-Oui, je sais. Kadaj n'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis hier. Dans une heure ça te va j'ai des trucs à faire avant.

-Alors à plus. Il raccrocha et alla dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu malgré le bruit que faisait la télé dans le salon, le bruit le rassurait. Mais son téléphone sonna encore une fois et il vit que son frère le rappelait.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Salut Riku.

-Zexion?

-Alors comment tu vas?

-Zexion… mais? Tu es mort? Dans le journal ils disaient que tu étais mort…

-Oui, je sais, Axel pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de me faire passer pour mort…

-Axel? Tu veux dire que tu…

-J'étais avec Axel depuis le début. C'est moi qui ai tué Roxas, Axel n'y était pour rien…

-Mais, ton père et Reno…

-Ce n'est pas mon père qui a opéré Reno…

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fait ça toi aussi?

-Parce que c'est à cause de ton frère que Reno est mort...

-Quoi? C'est impossible, je ne comprends pas...Et toi?

-Quoi moi? Axel m'a proposer de faire ça pour une grosse somme d'argent, sauf qu'il me reste encore une chose à faire avant de la toucher.

-Pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Yazoo?

-A ton avis?

-Yazoo! Il laissa tomber son téléphone et se précipita dans l'appartement de son aîné et il entendit un coup de feu. Il hésita à entrer et finalement il poussa la porte et vit le corps de son frère gisant sur le sol, du sang s'écoulait le long de son visage, le trou qu'avait fait la balle au centre de son front était affreusement gros et laissait une quantité de sang couler absolument écœurante.

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, regarda sans bouger son pauvre frère dont les larmes avaient coulé juste avant qu'il ne se fasse tué, il avait surement comprit se qui allait lui arriver. Malheureusement. Il ne bougea pas et resta là, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il entendit quelqu'un entrer, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait parce qu'il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et il était parfaitement conscient, comme Yazoo l'avait été, de se qui allait lui arriver.

-Parce que ce soir là, Riku, Reno venait chez toi pour chercher ton frère et sortir avec lui. C'est à cause de lui qu'il est sortit ce soir là, si il était resté chez nous rien de tout cela ne se serait passé...

Riku ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la voix d'Axel si près de lui, un frisson lui parcouru le dos avant que tout ne s'arrête...

_**The End**_

* * *

**Donc, je tiens à faire me excuses pour ce retard, mille et un pardons! Bon ça mis à part, je tiens à dire que j'ai eu mon Bac et que ça valait bien le coup de me consacrer uniquement à mes révisions depuis un bon moment. Maintenant je travaille chez un marchand de journaux sur une petite île très touristique, se qui veut dire beaucoup beaucoup de monde et donc très très peu de temps pour se reposer et écrire, de toute manière, je suis sur un nouveau projet qui est pas mal avancé, j'éspère pouvoir bientôt le publier en éspérant que ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction auront la satisfaction de se dire :" Enfin c'est terminé!"**

**Alors Merci à:**

-**La-meurtrière-barbare, **ma première review sur cette fiction, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait avoir autant de succe. alors Merci à toi!

**-NamMisa, **Qui je l'éspère aura aprécié autant la fiction que le manga... Merci pour tes reviews.

**-S.E.E.S **qui me laisse des reviews à doubles sens :"Bravo Riku tu as bien tiré Axel!" est le plus bel éxemple! et non je ne me suis pas vite débarrassée de Zexion! lol

**-Gravity of Hearts, **merci pour tes review à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir que la fic est appréciée.

-**Coco-manga**, hate de te voir en tant que Writter et non Reader...

**et**

**-Hagarendrawer, **qui m'a gentillement corrigé quelques fautes stupides en Anglais merci beaucoup!

**j'éspère que la fin vous aura plus peut être que si vous me le demandez gentillement je pourrai faire comme avec _Jail_, un petit Bonus, mais comme je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parlera, c'est seulement si vous êtes gentil et que vous le demandez... ^^**

**A plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan.**

* * *

And This Is It...


End file.
